Exeter
by Loufoca
Summary: Suite de La Pensine. 'Rogue m'a sauvé la vie. Ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas rester ici, les bras croisés, alors qu'il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Je pars pour Exeter.' Fic terminée!
1. Une belle ville où mourir

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comme annoncé sur mon forum, je publie enfin la suite de La Pensine ! Attention, si vous n'avez pas lu cette histoire, vous ne comprendrez rien ! Donc, allez faire un tour sur mon profil, vous pourrez la trouver ! Elle n'est pas longue, donc profitez-en ! (avec un peu d'indulgence, c'était ma première fic ;))**

**Pour ceux qui ont suivi « Un havre de paix », ce que je publie maintenant n'est pas la fic post tome 6 dont je vous ai parlé. Celle-là, je suis encore en train de l'écrire, ce qui va me prendre plusieurs mois (vu que je privilégie quand même mes études, hein !)**

**Donc, revenons à cette fic-ci. Cette histoire comptera 6 chapitres. Elle est construite sur papier, mais pour une fois, je ne l'ai pas écrite au brouillon. Je l'écrirai directement à l'ordi. Au début, je ne pensais pas la publier, puis je me suis dit que ça vous permettrait de patienter jusqu'à ma prochaine fic. De plus, je voulais vous donner la fin de la Pensine (je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées). Donc, voilà, « Exeter » est née !**

**Pourquoi ce titre ? Eh bien, cette histoire est une sorte d'hommage à la ville d'Exeter, qui est située dans le sud de l'Angleterre (dans le Devon, pour ceux qui connaissent). Ma sœur y a fait ses études, et moi j'y suis allée deux fois. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette ville ! La plupart des lieux qui seront décrits ici existent réellement et je les ai visités moi-même. J'ai voulu partager mes souvenirs de ces endroits magnifiques avec vous.**

**Le but de « La Pensine » était d'expliquer une de mes théories sur Rogue, avant la sortie du tome 6. A présent, je sais que ma théorie n'est pas la bonne, mais qu'importe, je l'aime bien, donc je continue à la développer dans cette histoire. Donc, il n'y aura PAS DE SPOILERS DU TOME 6 ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire quand même ;)**

**Résumé de « La Pensine » (car ça fait longtemps que certains l'ont lu lol) :**

**Lors du repas de la veille de Noël, Harry surprend une conversation entre Maugrey FolOeil et Dumbledore : le premier n'a pas confiance en Rogue, mais le second lui assure que Rogue est fidèle, et cela grâce à Lily Potter. Atterré par cette découverte, Harry décide d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau de son professeur des potions pour pouvoir regarder dans la pensine où il a laissé tous ses souvenirs. Ainsi, il découvre que Rogue était amoureux de Lily, et a rejoint les Mangemorts parce que Lily avait choisi James. Mais Voldemort a voulu le tester et l'a envoyé tuer Lily. Rogue n'a pu se résoudre à le faire et est devenu espion pour l'Ordre. Harry se prend de pitié pour son professeur qui s'est évanoui à l'annonce de la mort de Lily. Mais, alors que Harry parvient enfin à comprendre toute l'amertume de Rogue à son égard, Dumbledore et McGonagall débarquent dans le bureau et embarquent la pensine, en disant que Rogue se trouve en grand danger…**

**Disclaimer : Bien entendu, l'intégralité du monde de Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique, géniale,… J.K. Rowling. J'en profite pour signaler que notre auteur préféré a elle-même fait une partie de ses études à Exeter ;))**

**Ce chapitre : est en réalité un prologue, donc il est plutôt court. Il casse totalement le style narratif de « La Pensine » car il est du point de vue de Rogue. Rassurez-vous, la suite sera du point de vue de Harry, mais je voulais vous montrer Severus d'un peu plus près. Comme certains propos sont plus ou moins explicites (non, je n'ai pas été jusqu'au lemon, faut pas rêver lol), j'ai changé le rating par rapport à « La Pensine » pour le faire passer en T (qui correspond à l'ancien PG-13).**

**Remerciements : comme d'habitude, merci à ma correctrice Lupinette, devant qui les fautes d'orthographe s'enfuient en courant !**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review !**

**

* * *

**

**Exeter**

**Chapitre 1 : Une belle ville où mourir**

La petite chambre au troisième étage d'un Bed-and-Breakfast d'Exeter est surchauffée. Le réceptionniste ne comprendra décidément jamais qu'il fait trop chaud dans cette satanée pièce. Je sais bien que c'est l'hiver, et que Noël sera là dans deux jours. Mais ici, dans le Devon, il ne neige pas, contrairement à Poudlard. La piscine de la maison d'hôte (un luxe inutile, probablement la seule piscine non couverte de toute la ville) est loin d'être gelée.

Je suis sûr que Poudlard doit être complètement enseveli sous la neige. Quand je suis parti, les flocons tombaient déjà. Je m'en fiche, à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas cette absurde nostalgie du Noël blanc. Moi, ce qui me manque, c'est la pluie. La pluie et l'orage.

La pluie, l'orage et _elle_.

Ce souvenir m'arrache le cœur, mais jamais je ne viendrais ici sans lui. Jamais je ne le laisserai dans la pensine. Il me serait d'ailleurs impossible de m'en séparer, il est ancré trop profondément en moi. Même après plus de seize longues années, je peux sentir le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses larmes sur ma joue et la chaleur de son ventre distendu collé contre le mien. Tout, je me souviens de tout. Cet homme, couché par terre, mort. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, ce soir-là. Par deux fois. Elle a sauvé la peau de ce misérable mangemort que j'étais alors. Pour tout remerciement, je n'ai pu que la prendre dans mes bras, car elle sanglotait et tremblait en même temps. Elle venait de tuer un homme.

- « Je voudrais tellement que Harry ne connaisse jamais ça, Severus » avait-elle murmuré.

Et moi j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ne connaisse jamais James. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle embrassé à ce moment-là ? Je me pose encore aujourd'hui la question. Toujours est-il qu'elle a lentement approché son visage du mien et a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres, tellement doux et tendre que j'ai failli en pleurer. Moins de deux ans plus tard, je fixais sa tombe, ne pouvant croire qu'elle avait été tuée par celui que j'avais servi.

Je secoue la tête. Cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Pensif, je contemple la ville qui s'étend à mes pieds. Exeter est magnifique, une fois le soir tombé. De ma fenêtre, je peux apercevoir toute la vieille ville d'un seul coup d'œil. Devant moi se trouve le collège d'Exeter, une antique institution formant les Moldus depuis des siècles. Un peu plus loin sur la gauche, il y a la rue commerçante et le vieux quartier, avec en point d'orgue l'immense cathédrale, St Peter's Cathedral. Celle-ci est subtilement éclairée par ce que les Moldus appellent l'électricité. Je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont le goût des belles choses. Au loin à droite s'étend le quai historique donnant sur la rivière Exe.

Ma chambre donne sur l'arrière du Bed-and-Breakfast, situé dans Richmond Road, une petite rue tranquille non loin du centre. Le nom indique une pension de famille, mais ça me fait plutôt penser à un petit hôtel qui essaie de recréer le charme d'antan, en vain. Si ce n'était la vue magnifique sur la ville et la largesse d'esprit du réceptionniste, je me serais certainement installé ailleurs. La maison est étroite et haute, comme toutes celles de la rue. A peine la largeur de deux pièces, et trois étages. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette rouge et verte, tout comme les escaliers, et les murs sont peints en vieux rose. L'hôtel compte peu de chambres. A mon étage, il n'y en a que deux, ce qui est parfaitement suffisant.

Tout de même, l'idiotie des Moldus m'étonnera toujours : il y a une énorme baie vitrée permettant d'admirer le paysage, mais seulement une minuscule partie de celle-ci peut être ouverte. Moi qui ai déjà si chaud… J'ai enlevé ma cape dès mon arrivée, et maintenant je me tâte pour enlever ma chemise. Tout-à-l'heure, j'aurai bien plus chaud, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Je redoute d'entendre ce pas léger dans le couloir, ces coups à la porte.

Narcissa Malefoy… ma source d'informations, mon œil sur les Mangemorts. Elle me donne tous les renseignements dont j'ai besoin, sans même se faire prier. Mais la contrepartie me dégoûte chaque fois un peu plus de moi-même. Chaque nuit passée avec elle me fait perdre les derniers filaments de mon âme, chaque caresse me plante plus profondément un couteau de glace dans le cœur. Et pourtant, je continue. J'embrasse cette bouche avide qui s'accroche désespérément à mes lèvres, je parcours ce corps tremblant dans mes bras, je lui donne ce plaisir qu'elle chercher vainement avec son monstre de mari.

Elle n'est pas mauvaise, loin de là. Souvent, après l'amour, elle parle, raconte sa vie misérable et pleure même, de temps en temps. Je pourrais la prendre en pitié dans ces moments-là, si sa vue ne me rappelait pas que je trahis le souvenir de Lily. Je pense que Narcissa m'aime, ou plutôt qu'elle croit m'aimer. Stupide, sans doute, mais c'est le seul moyen pour elle de se raccrocher à la vie. Comment pourrais-je l'en blâmer, moi qui vis en permanence dans un souvenir ? Parfois, je me dis que je devrais l'imiter, me faire des idées et aimer cette femme qui s'offre à moi. Mais l'image de Lily est là, aussi pure qu'au premier jour, et c'est elle que j'embrasse, que je comble de mon affection, et qui hurle de jouissance dans mes bras.

Ce soir ne fera pas exception à la règle : Narcissa transplanera directement dans sa chambre, la seconde pièce du troisième étage. Elle se changera probablement, puis viendra doucement cogner à ma porte. Je ne répondrai pas immédiatement, histoire que son envie de me voir augmente. Et puis… et puis je serai tendre, parce qu'elle veut toujours que je sois tendre. Merlin, je ne peux même pas imaginer cette scène, qui s'est pourtant répétée des dizaines de fois. Pourtant, cette femme est jolie. Chaque fois qu'elle est dans ma chambre, elle perd son air hautain et sa grimace de dégoût qu'elle arbore d'habitude. Ses traits se détendent, sa blondeur la rajeunit et son déshabillé vaporeux sublime ses courbes. Mais le désir qui me vient est seulement mécanique. En vérité, je ne parviens à la satisfaire qu'en fermant les yeux et en pensant aux magnifiques iris verts qui hantent mes nuits.

C'est ainsi…

Seulement, ce soir, il y a urgence. La nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, Amelia Bones, a disparu. J'étais chargé de la suivre discrètement pendant son voyage en Birmanie, avec la mission de la protéger en permanence, mais j'ai perdu sa trace voici trois heures. Alors que nous cheminions vers la capitale, notre convoi a été attaqué. J'ai reçu un sortilège dans le dos, et je ne me rappelle plus de rien depuis ce moment. A mon réveil, j'ai immédiatement prévenu Dumbledore, qui m'a envoyé à la pêche aux renseignements auprès de ma meilleure source. Je dois savoir si les Mangemorts sont dans le coup ou pas. Les désirs de Narcissa passeront au second plan. Je l'ai contactée il y a une heure à peine, en prenant de gros risques. Elle sait qu'il est peut-être question de minutes, mais elle n'est pas encore là.

La peste soit des femmes ! Toujours en retard, même quand il est question de vie ou de mort !

Un coup de klaxon venant du parking derrière l'hôtel me fait sursauter. Ces Moldus… Même eux devraient comprendre que l'heure est grave. Si Mrs Bones s'est faite enlever par des Mangemorts, le monde des sorciers perdra le peu d'équilibre qui lui reste. Dumbledore sait qu'il peut me faire confiance : je ne faillirai pas à ma mission. Qu'importent les risques, tout ce qui compte, c'est de me rendre digne de la confiance que Lily m'a accordée, il y a si longtemps.

Mon regard se perd dans les méandres de la nuit. Au loin, la cathédrale sonne minuit, son profond carillon résonnant dans toute la ville.

Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre voisine. Elle est arrivée. Et elle est déjà dans le couloir.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que ses pas sont plus lourds que d'habitude. Une seconde plus tard, la porte a sauté hors de ses gonds dans un fracas épouvantable. J'ai juste le temps de penser qu'Exeter est une belle ville où mourir, avant que Lucius Malefoy n'hurle « _Stupefix_ ! »

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre est assez court. Vous apprenez ici ce qui est arrivé à Rogue. Harry parviendra-t-il à le sauver ?**

**Concernant le baiser que Rogue se souvient d'avoir échangé avec Lily : dans la pensine, Harry a vu le début de ce souvenir : Rogue et Lily passent un accord et sortent sous la pluie battante pour chercher l'espion qui voulait voir si Rogue accomplissait sa mission. Lily l'a trouvée la première et n'a eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. C'est après cela qu'elle a embrassé Severus.**

**Le Bed-and-Breakfast décrit dans ce chapitre et la chambre de Severus existent réellement, puisque j'y ai passé une nuit. D'ailleurs, il faisait vraiment très chaud dans cette chambre lol.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis pour ce chapitre (pleaaaaase, une review !). Je ne publierai pas le prochain chapitre avant quelques temps (je ne sais pas quand exactement). En effet, sinon, j'aurais fini en deux semaines, et vous auriez encore des mois à attendre pour ma prochaine fic ! J'avais pensé à publier une fois par mois, mais on verra bien. Comme on dit : au feeling !**

**A bientôt !**

_**Loufoca**_


	2. Dans la salle commune

**Hello !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 2 d'Exeter. Il est plus court que prévu car j'ai décidé de diviser en deux certains de mes chapitres, que je jugeais trop longs. Vous aurez ainsi normalement les chapitres plus régulièrement (enfin on peut espérer lol).**

**Ce chapitre : il commence réellement toute l'aventure à Exeter. Vous aurez certaines explications. Il débute exactement après la fin de « La Pensine », et est donc du point de vue de Harry.**

**Réponses aux reviews : (snif, trois seulement… enfin j'espère que ce chapitre en aura un peu plus !)**

**_Lupinette_ : Un énorme merci pour avoir été la première à reviewer cette histoire, alors que j'étais totalement déprimée parce que personne ne le faisait ! Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Merci !**

**_Zakath Nath_ : Très contente que tu aimes bien le premier chapitre. J'en ai eu l'idée très tôt, mais j'avais des doutes, je trouvais que ça cassait net le style et je me demandais si vous alliez aimer. Tant mieux si c'est le cas ! Merci pour ta review !**

**_Choups_ : Désolée, publier ttes les deux semaines, ça va vraiment pas être possible, trop de boulot pour l'université, et puis je ne publie que quand j'avance bien dans mon autre fic. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ! Bizzz !**

**Et voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer (comme je n'ai pas le moral depuis quelques temps, ça me fera du bien de les lire !)**

**

* * *

**

**Exeter**

**Chapitre 2 : Dans la salle commune**

- « Ron, réveille-toi ! »

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Harry essayait de réveiller son meilleur ami, sans grand succès jusque là. Il redoutait que Neville, qui était pour une fois resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances de noël, ne l'entende. Voilà pourquoi il hésitait à secouer Ron trop violemment. Enfin, celui-ci ouvrit péniblement un œil hagard :

- « Harry ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

- « Chut ! » murmura celui-ci « Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans la salle commune. Et ne réveille pas Neville ! »

Ron avait l'air totalement perdu mais il acquiesça et tendit la main vers ses vêtements. Harry sortit le plus silencieusement possible du dortoir et descendit précautionneusement les escaliers, en réfléchissant à un moyen de prévenir Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas aller lui-même la réveiller car immédiatement le piège des escaliers du dortoir des filles se mettrait à fonctionner. Ron en avait déjà fait l'expérience l'an passé.

Il devait être quatre heures du matin. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près de l'escalier, en espérant que Ron ait une idée pour contacter Hermione. Avait-il besoin d'eux pour ce qu'il avait en tête ? Il aurait voulu garder pour lui tout ce qu'il avait appris ce soir. Mais il savait que sans le soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il entendit bientôt Ron descendre dans la salle. Le rouquin avait encore les yeux embués de sommeil et avançait comme un somnambule. Néanmoins, arrivé en bas, il rejoignit Harry en deux enjambées et s'assit à côté de lui avec un regard interrogatif.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- «Un peu de patience, je vais tout te raconter, mais d'abord il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de prévenir Hermione. Avec ces fichus escaliers, je ne vois pas comment faire. »

Ron fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde, puis hocha la tête en disant :

- « Il suffit de demander à Pattenrond d'aller la réveiller. »

- « Pattenrond ? Mais comment le trouver ? »

- « Il dort toujours sur ce fauteuil légèrement à l'écart là-bas » dit-il en désignant un siège sur lequel Hermione avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour travailler.

Le gros chat orange au nez singulièrement aplati était roulé en boule sur un vieux coussin et dormait comme un bienheureux. Par expérience, Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger durant ses siestes : les coups de griffes se perdaient facilement.

- « Ron… tu es sûr ? »

Son ami lui fit un petit signe d'acquiescement et s'approcha du chat endormi.

- « Pattenrond… Allez mon vieux, réveille-toi, on a besoin de toi »

Harry voulut parler mais Ron l'arrêta d'un geste : il devait le laisser faire. Avec précaution, son ami passa ses doigts dans la fourrure orange, parlant d'une voix douce et calme, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Harry était complètement étonné par le savoir-faire de Ron : en quelques paroles, il avait réussi à réveiller Pattenrond. Et non seulement le chat était réveillé mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde enclin à s'aiguiser les griffes sur eux. Il s'étira langoureusement puis s'assit, la tête tournée vers Ron, et paraissait attendre poliment que celui-ci lui expose la raison de son réveil. Où était donc passée leur vieille mésentente ? Du temps de Croûtard, Ron aurait préféré avaler le Choixpeau plutôt que de parler gentiment à l'ennemi juré de son rat. Et même après avoir découvert que celui-ci était en fait Peter Pettigrow, un traître doublé d'un assassin, Ron avait gardé une certaine réserve vis-à-vis du chat orange.

- « Allez Pattenrond, vas chercher Hermione. Mais surtout pas de bruit, hein ! Ne réveille pas Lavande. »

L'animal bondit souplement de son coussin et trottina allègrement en direction du dortoir des filles.

- « Ron » souffla Harry, sidéré « Tu lui as jeté un sort ou quoi ? »

Son ami paraissait maintenant bien embêté et évitait de le regarder.

- « Non… hum… on a appris à s'apprécier lui et moi »

Appris à s'apprécier ? Harry eut beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une seule fois Ron s'approcher de Pattenrond. Mais après tout, il ne surveillait pas son ami vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et celui-ci avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

- « Eh bien… tant mieux. »

Mais Ron avait visiblement envie de parler, comme s'il attendait ça depuis longtemps.

- « Quelques fois, la nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir et… Pattenrond me tient compagnie dans la salle commune. C'est parfois plus facile de se confier à un animal qu'à une personne. »

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais ne put en demander plus car déjà Hermione descendait dans la salle commune, tenant son chat flamboyant dans les bras. En voyant Harry, elle eut une expression surprise et lança un regard interrogatif aux deux garçons.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle portait un long peignoir de laine grise et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un ruban de satin gris. Paraissant encore endormie, elle avait néanmoins quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Harry n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement. Mais peu importait pour le moment : le temps pressait. Il fit signe à ses deux amis de s'asseoir sur un canapé et lui-même prit un siège devant eux, rassemblant ses idées et ses arguments pour les convaincre.

- « Désolé de vous avoir réveillés comme ça en pleine nuit, mais je devais le faire. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

- « Vas-y, raconte » l'encouragea Ron.

- « Ce soir, je suis entré dans le bureau de Rogue »

- « Quoi ? » s'écrièrent à l'unisson Ron et Hermione.

- « Chut ! » leur intima Harry.

Ils écoutèrent quelques secondes les bruits de la pièce, redoutant que le cri n'ait réveillé un Gryffondor au sommeil léger.

- « Tu es dingue » chuchota Hermione, une fois que le moment de crainte fut passé « Entrer dans le bureau de Rogue ! Mais… c'est impossible, je croyais qu'il plaçait des protections pour que personne ne puisse entrer »

- « Je sais, mais j'y suis arrivé. Il avait apparemment un peu négligé ses sortilèges. Il est parti très vite. »

- « Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda Ron.

- « Si vous me laissiez le temps de vous expliquer, sans que vous ne m'interrompiez toutes les cinq secondes, je pourrais peut-être tout vous raconter » dit Harry, légèrement exaspéré.

- « Désolé » bredouilla Ron « Vas-y »

- « Donc, comme je vous le disais, je suis entré dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce soir, pendant le repas, j'ai entendu Fol-Œil et Dumbledore parler de lui, et ils ont fait allusion à ma mère. D'après Dumbledore, Rogue gardait sa pensine dans son bureau avec ses souvenirs, dont certains concernaient ma mère. J'ai voulu en savoir plus. Alors, j'ai forcé la porte de son bureau et… »

Harry fit une pause, dévisageant ses vis-à-vis en se demandant s'il devait vraiment tout leur dire. Après réflexion, il lui sembla qu'il valait mieux garder ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine pour lui. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de leur raconter cette partie de la vie de leur professeur.

- « … Et j'ai pris la pensine mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder à l'intérieur. Dumbledore et McGonagall sont arrivés et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me cacher. Ils venaient chercher la pensine, mais j'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient : Rogue a disparu ! L'Ordre est sans nouvelles de lui depuis deux jours. »

- « Quoi ? » firent de nouveau ses deux amis, mais cette fois à un volume acceptable.

- « J'ai décidé de les suivre pour en savoir plus. Ils se sont rendus dans la salle des professeurs où se trouvait déjà Hagrid. »

- « Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard »

- « Oui… Dumbledore a expliqué toute l'affaire à Hagrid, ce qui fait que j'ai pu entendre ce qui s'était passé. Vous vous souvenez de ma retenue de vendredi ? Quand Dumbledore est arrivé dans le cachot en disant qu'il devait parler à Rogue et que c'était urgent. »

- « Oui » répondit Ron « Et heureusement, car tu nous as dit que sans son intervention, tu aurais étripé la chauve-souris graisseuse à mains nues. »

Harry se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, comme si la personne qui avait dit cela et haï Rogue, ce n'était pas lui. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'était totalement renversé et il ne pouvait croire qu'il détestait son professeur de Potions quelques jours plus tôt. Il se força à reprendre le fil de son histoire, malgré les coups d'oeils étonnés de ses amis.

- « Oui… voilà… hum… En réalité, ce soir-là, il y avait bien urgence : une mission de l'Ordre. La Ministre de la Magie était en voyage en Birmanie et Dumbledore a eu vent de certains complots des Mangemorts contre elle. Alors, il a dépêché Rogue sur place, pour renforcer sa protection. Une sorte de garde du corps invisible. Il parait que ses qualités d'espions lui permettent de passer facilement inaperçu. »

Ron émit un ricanement sonore, mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

- « Et il y a deux jours » continua Harry, ignorant l'interruption « Mrs Bones a disparu, en plein après-midi, au nez et à la barbe de Rogue. »

- « Il a dû être furieux » commenta Hermione.

- « Pire que ça. Toujours est-il qu'il a immédiatement prévenu Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de reprendre son rôle habituel au sein de l'Ordre, pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'enlèvement de la Ministre. »

- « Tu crois qu'il a rejoint les Mangemorts pour leur soutirer des informations ? »

- « Je n'ai pas entièrement compris cette partie de la conversation. Hagrid connaît probablement tout cela, donc Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment expliqué. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Rogue a persuadé quelqu'un de très bien placé auprès des Mangemorts de les espionner. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Aucune idée, probablement un Mangemort dégoûté, ou qui a peur de lui. Rogue devait rencontrer cet espion à Exeter et c'est là qu'il a disparu. Ils n'ont plus aucune nouvelle depuis que Rogue est arrivé là-bas. Dumbledore craint que Rogue ne soit tombé dans un piège. »

- « Et la Ministre ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

- « Ils l'ont retrouvée quelques heures plus tard, saine et sauve. Elle avait en fait été enlevée par un mouvement séparatiste de Birmanie, un groupe d'opposition au gouvernement sorcier là-bas. Je n'ai pas trop écouté cette partie, mais il semble que Mrs Bones leur a servi un de ces discours engagés dont elle a le secret, et à présent ils se rallient à notre camp contre Voldemort. »

Pendant que Ron exécutait son habituel sursaut au nom du sorcier noir, Hermione se gratta le nez, songeuse.

- « Oui » dit-elle « La Birmanie est très divisée en ce qui concerne la collaboration avec notre pays. Non pas qu'ils veulent se rallier à Voldemort – Ron, cesse ces enfantillages – mais ils pensent qu'ils peuvent rester neutres. Comme si leur pays allait être miraculeusement épargné par la guerre ! Mrs Bones a peut-être convaincu un groupe dissident, mais il y en a des dizaines d'autres qui ne veulent pas entendre parler d'une alliance. »

- « Bref » l'interrompit Harry avant qu'elle ne leur récite _L'histoire magique de la Birmanie, volume 2_ « Rogue a disparu et cela n'a rien à voir avec la Ministre. »

- « En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » questionna Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Harry s'était préparé à cette question.

- « J'ai une dette envers Rogue. Il m'a sauvé la vie »

En effet, Rogue n'avait pas tué la mère de Harry lorsque celle-ci était enceinte. Harry était donc en vie grâce à lui.

- « Sauvé la vie ? »

- « Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Mais cela signifie que je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés. Je pars pour Exeter. »

- « Quoi ? » firent les deux Gryffondors d'une voix forte.

- « Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de chuchoter ! » leur intima rageusement Harry.

Il regrettait déjà de les avoir mis au courant.

- « Mais enfin… » murmura Hermione « Harry… tu ne peux pas ! Que penses-tu faire à Exeter ? »

- « Découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Rogue. »

- « Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! » s'indigna Ron « Tu n'as aucune chance de le retrouver ! Et puis, c'est dangereux ! »

- « Sans compter que l'Ordre du Phénix doit être à sa recherche » renchérit Hermione « Ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide. »

Harry s'était également préparé à tous ces arguments.

- « L'Ordre ne peut pas se permettre de mettre beaucoup de sorciers sur cette affaire. Et j'y vais pour faire une enquête parallèle, pas pour aider l'Ordre »

- « Une enquête parallèle ? »

- « Ne me posez pas d'autres questions, s'il vous plaît. J'y vais un point c'est tout. Libre à vous de m'accompagner ou pas. »

Ron et Hermione s'interrogèrent du regard quelques instants. Harry s'efforça d'afficher de la détermination sur son visage, histoire de les convaincre. En réalité, il n'était pas loin de penser que tout cela était de la pure folie. Mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à prendre ce risque insensé, à se rendre dans cette lointaine ville du sud. Hermione poussa un léger soupir, puis lâcha à regret :

- « D'accord, on te suit. »

* * *

**Et voilà, le trio est en route pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Le prochain chapitre se nommera « Little Silver ». N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça m'encouragera à poster plus vite ! A bientôt !**

_**Loufoca**_


	3. St David's Hill

**Salut à tous !**

**Et voilà que Noël approche à grands pas ! Mais fanfiction ne nous fait pas de cadeau. En effet, j'ai appris qu'il était désormais interdit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres. Je peux répondre à ceux qui ont un compte sur le site, grâce au pratique bouton « reply » mais pour mes reviewers anonymes, je ne peux pas répondre. Pour ceux-là, plusieurs options s'offrent à vous : soit vous laissez votre email, et je vous réponds par ce biais. Soit vous allez sur mon forum (l'adresse est dans mon profil) dans le salon « Potterfiction », vous cliquez sur le topic « Les fics de Loufoca » et vous me laissez votre avis. Vous pouvez également vous inscrire sur fanfiction, c'est tout aussi pratique et ça ne prend pas longtemps !**

**Enfin bon, tout ça ne va pas m'empêcher de vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Plus particulièrement, merci à _Choups_, _DarkSev'_, _Crystale_, _Blackhaired Kitty_, _Lupinette_, _Harana_ et _Artémis Black_.**

**Ce chapitre : vous raconte les premiers déboires du trio à Exeter. Comme mes deux séjours à Exeter datent un peu, il est possible que certains noms aient changé ou que les rues ne soient plus exactement comme je les décris. Néanmoins, j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture, et que tout ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer !**

**

* * *

**

**Exeter**

**Chapitre 3 : St David's Hill**

Harry somnolait depuis un long moment, la joue collée contre la vitre froide de son compartiment. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient pris le train de six heures du matin pour Londres. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils utilisent ce moyen de locomotion, malgré les protestations de Harry :

- « Le train ? Mais d'ici à Exeter, ça va nous prendre la journée complète ! »

- « C'est le moyen le plus discret. Quand on se rendra compte de notre disparition, on va nous rechercher ! Il vaut mieux que nous nous fassions discrets. »

- « Mais Rogue aura le temps d'être tué cent mille fois avant que nous n'arrivions ! »

- « Et pourquoi pas les Sombrals ? Ils nous ont bien conduits au Ministère, l'an passé » était intervenu Ron, l'air pas très rassuré par sa propre idée.

- « Hors de question ! » avait protesté Hermione « Je ne traverserai pas le pays sur le dos d'un animal invisible ! De plus, après notre escapade au Ministère, Hagrid a appris à ses Sombrals à n'obéir qu'à lui. »

- « Et la Poudre de Cheminette ? »

- « Trop risqué, le réseau est très surveillé par l'Ordre »

- « Et sur un balai ? »

- « Vous voulez vraiment que je m'énerve ? » avait répondu Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Mais où irions-nous prendre le train ? »

- « A Pré-au-Lard, quelle question ! »

Voyant que ses deux amis se regardaient, l'air dubitatifs, Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel, et avait expliqué :

- « Il n'y a pas que le Poudlard Express qui arrive à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. D'autres trains y passent tous les jours, allant dans toutes les directions. De nombreux sorciers utilisent ce moyen de transport, vous savez ! »

Finalement, Harry avait dû se résoudre à prendre le train. Ils roulaient donc depuis de longues heures, traversant tout le pays à une allure que Harry trouvait extrêmement lente. Trois heures auparavant, ils avaient dû attraper leur correspondance à la gare de Londres Waterloo, celle qui accueillait les trains venant du continent. Leur train étant arrivé à peine cinq minutes avant que le suivant ne parte, ils avaient dû traverser l'immense hall de la gare (plus grand que celui de King's Cross) en courant. Essoufflés, ils étaient finalement montés dans le train juste à temps, et s'étaient effondrés sur les banquettes en vieux cuir. Mis à part cet épisode, le voyage s'était révélé d'un ennui mortel. Le trio avait passé son temps à dormir, essayant de rattraper la nuit précédente. Harry avait rêvé de sa mère, mais il ne se souvenait plus du contexte du rêve. Depuis, il voguait entre rêve et réalité, attendant qu'enfin s'annonce :

EXETER, GARE ST-DAVID !

- « C'est ici qu'on descend » annonça Hermione.

Harry attrapa son petit sac, dans lequel il avait entassé pêle-mêle des vêtements de rechange, une brosse à dents, un pyjama, sa cape d'invisibilité, un peu d'argent moldu qui lui restait de l'été, et une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, à présent vide. Hermione secoua Ron, qui émergea avec difficulté, et ils descendirent tous les trois sur le quai.

La première chose qui frappa Harry, ce fut que l'air était beaucoup moins froid ici qu'à Poudlard. En quittant l'école de sorcellerie, ils avaient pataugé dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, et Hermione avait dû effacer leurs traces grâce à un sortilège. Ici, pas la moindre trace de neige ou de glace.

- « On ne s'imaginerait pas qu'on a fêté Noël hier soir » commenta Ron.

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Hermione sortit de sa poche un livret avec plan de la ville, qu'elle avait eu la précaution d'emporter, et se plongea dans son examen.

- « Mmmm il y a un petit chemin, une espèce de raccourci, pour arriver dans St-David's Hill. Je pense qu'on devrait y trouver une pension de famille où passer la nuit. »

- « Une pension de famille ? » s'insurgea Harry « Je te rappelle qu'on cherche Rogue ! On ne vient pas ici en vacances ! »

- « Et moi je te rappelle qu'il est neuf heures du soir, et qu'on ne trouvera pas Rogue en pleine nuit dans une ville inconnue ! » répliqua Hermione.

- « Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. » intervint Ron « On n'arrivera à rien ce soir. Les recherches peuvent durer longtemps, alors il vaut mieux être prévoyants. »

Voyant qu'il était en minorité, Harry se résolut à suivre ses amis. Hermione leur indiqua un petit chemin en pente assez raide qui rejoignait directement St-David's Hill, la rue où selon elle ils devraient trouver de nombreux Bed-and-Breakfast pas trop chers. Ron protesta pour la forme que le chemin en question était _vraiment_ très raide, mais ils se mirent en route.

St David's Hill était un chemin assez fréquenté. Les voitures moldues y passaient à grande vitesse, et les trottoirs étaient assez étroits. Sur la droite, une dizaine de maisons cossues étaient accolées, et devant chacune d'entre elles, il y avait une enseigne annonçant un Bed-and-Breakfast.

- « Le guide touristique que j'ai consulté avait raison : nous trouverons certainement de quoi nous loger ici »

- « Est-ce que ton bouquin dit aussi lequel de ces charmants hôtels sert des repas le soir, Hermione ? Parce que je meurs de faim ! » fit Ron.

- « Aucun, Ron. Nous devrons aller manger en ville. Je pensais qu'on pourrait ainsi chercher des renseignements dès ce soir, une fois que nous serions installés »

Le trio entra dans la première maison, mais ils apprirent rapidement que toutes les chambres étaient prises. Ils n'eurent pas plus de chance dans la suivante, ni la suivante, ni encore celle d'après. Au son des rouspétances de Ron, affirmant que la crise du logement devenait absolument problématique, Hermione entra dans la maison d'hôte nommée le Radnor Hotel. Une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux et les mains couvertes de farine, les accueillit avec un large sourire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois Gryffondors ressortaient de l'hôtel, soulagés d'avoir enfin trouvé de quoi se loger.

Le cœur plus léger, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qu'Hermione indiqua être Hele Road, qui débouchait un peu plus loin sur un imposant rond point. Celui-ci n'était pas plus large que deux voitures, mais au centre se tenait une grande tour, surmontée d'une horloge, une sorte de Big Ben miniature. De là, ils empruntèrent Queen Street pour rejoindre le centre-ville. Ils s'émerveillèrent devant les anciennes façades des ruelles menant à l'immense St-Peter's Cathedral. Finalement, ils mangèrent dans une pizzeria donnant sur l'une de ces ruelles, et revinrent vers minuit seulement à leur hôtel.

- « Bonne nuit tous les deux » dit Hermione, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre « N'oubliez pas, le petit déjeuner est à huit heures. On a une longue journée devant nous, reposez-vous bien. »

- « Bonne nuit, Hermione » répondirent Ron et Harry, en entrant dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à se coucher, épuisés par les évènements de la journée. Mais Harry était trop agité pour espérer dormir. Il se retourna de nombreuses fois dans ses couvertures, puis se rassit et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

- « Ron… Tu dors ? » fit-il, en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne dormait pas, puisque aucun ronflement ne s'élevait dans la chambre.

- « Non… »

Il y eut un silence.

- « Ron… » commença Harry.

- « Harry… » commença Ron.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, et eurent un petit rire.

- « Vas-y » dit Harry.

- « Non, vas-y toi, tu as parlé le premier. »

- « Bien… Cette nuit… je ne vous ai pas tout raconté, à propos de Rogue »

Ron ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

- « Quand je suis entré dans son bureau, hier soir, j'ai eu le temps de regarder dans la pensine. Et j'ai vu… J'ai vu que Rogue était amoureux de ma mère, quand il était à Poudlard. C'est pour elle qu'il est devenu espion et qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre… Il avait pour mission de la tuer, alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi, et il l'a épargnée. »

Il avait dit ça d'un trait, sans respirer. A présent, il se sentait mieux d'avoir tout dit à son meilleur ami.

- « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais venir ici » commenta Ron.

- « Je dois le retrouver, tu comprends ? Il aimait ma mère… Et quand Dumbledore lui a annoncé que Voldemort l'avait tuée, Rogue s'est effondré. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête. »

- « On le retrouvera » dit Ron « Je suis sûr qu'on le retrouvera. Quand Hermione se met en tête de trouver quelque chose, elle finit toujours par y arriver. Aie confiance en elle »

Ils se turent quelques minutes.

- « Au fait, c'est à toi : tu voulais dire quelque chose… » reprit Harry.

- « Je… non… rien… laisse tomber. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et se recoucha. Après quelques secondes, il se releva, pris d'une inspiration subite :

- « C'est à propos d'Hermione ? »

Ron le regarda comme si Harry venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait embrassé sa tante Marge sur les orteils.

- « Comment as-tu deviné ? »

- « Je n'ai rien deviné du tout, mais quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir, c'est toujours parce que tu te prends la tête avec Hermione. »

- « Là… c'est différent. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Je t'ai dit que je passais parfois mes soirées à parler à Pattenrond… En fait, c'était vrai il y a quelques temps. Je lui parlais… d'Hermione. Et un soir, quand j'ai dit à Pattenrond que… je… enfin que… j'appréciais… Hermione… »

- « Que tu étais amoureux d'elle » le corrigea Harry avec un sourire.

- « Oui… c'est ça… » fit Ron en devenant plus rouge que le costume du Père Noël « … alors Pattenrond est monté dans le dortoir des filles, et il a réveillé Hermione… qui est descendue… Je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue… bref je lui ai tout avoué. »

- « Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

- « Bien… Très bien même… »

Le teint du rouquin vira carrément au cramoisi.

- « Ohhh je vois » dit Harry, avec un plus grand sourire encore.

- « Nous ne savions pas comment te le dire. »

- « Vous aviez peur de ma réaction ? » demanda Harry.

- « Un peu »

- « Je viens de repenser à un truc » fit Harry, en réfléchissant « Cette nuit, quand Pattenrond est venu la chercher, Hermione pensait donc te trouver toi ! Je comprends pourquoi elle paraissait surprise. »

- « Oui. »

Il y eut un blanc. Harry éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

- « Je suis content que tu me l'aies dit. » dit-il, totalement sincère « Bonne nuit, Ron. »

- « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Ron ne tarda pas à s'endormir, comme le prouvèrent les ronflements réguliers qui s'élevèrent bientôt de son lit. Harry resta encore un peu éveillé, écoutant les bruits de la maison. Leur chambre avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite cour intérieure, séparant la maison d'hôte de la voisine. Les propriétaires du Bed-and-Breakfast d'à-côté préparaient le petit déjeuner du lendemain, dans une petite cuisine qui donnait sur la courette. Ils échangeaient quelques blagues et nouvelles, enchantant l'air de leur accent si particulier de la région. Bercé par ces paroles insouciantes, Harry plongea enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

X$X

Le lendemain matin, après un copieux petit déjeuner (au cours duquel Ron réussit à engouffrer sept toasts en moins de deux minutes) et quelques explications sommaires à Hermione de ce qui s'était dit dans la nuit, le trio entreprit ses recherches. Harry avait entendu Dumbledore expliquer à Hagrid et McGonagall que Rogue logeait dans un Bed-and-Breakfast pendant ses séjours à Exeter. Les Gryffondors cherchèrent donc à le retrouver. Ils prirent la liste de tous les hôtels de la ville et se répartirent le travail.

Interroger les réceptionnistes se révéla une tâche ardue. Certains ne voulaient pas répondre à leurs questions, d'autres n'avaient rien vu, d'autres encore pensaient avoir un client ressemblant à Rogue, puis s'apercevaient qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une cliente. Bref, l'enquête piétinait. En fin d'après-midi, le trio se regroupa dans Queen Street.

- « Rien » fit Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

- « Aucune trace » fit Hermione

- « Moi non plus » constata Harry.

Ils étaient assez abattus, même s'ils étaient conscients qu'ils auraient eu beaucoup de chance s'ils avaient trouvé Rogue dès le premier jour.

- « Rentrons, il va bientôt faire noir, nous n'arriverons à rien aujourd'hui. Allons nous changer puis on ira manger en ville. » proposa Hermione.

Avec un soupir, Harry la suivit dans le dédale des rues. Ils changèrent de chemin, et passèrent dans Richmond Road. Cette rue était aussi envahie par les hôtels, mais le trio les avait immédiatement écartés de sa liste, car ils semblaient tous hors de prix. Hermione proposa de prendre un raccourci, qui passait à côté de la vieille chapelle de Little Silver, et donnait directement dans St David's Hill. Le chemin en question était bordé d'un côté par une haute haie de buis, tandis que de l'autre côté s'étendaient de nombreux arbres et buissons.

Little Silver était un petit cimetière, dont les tombes paraissaient extrêmement vieilles. La plupart des pierres étaient d'une couleur brune indéfinissable, et beaucoup n'étaient plus vraiment droites. La chapelle était aussi vieille que le reste. Hermione leur apprit que ce cimetière était en réalité un cimetière sorcier. Les tombes étaient magiquement vieillies, pour que personne n'aille les regarder de trop près.

Harry aperçut alors cinq ou six personnes habillées à la mode des années vingt. Il y avait trois hommes, déguisés en parfaits gentlemen, et deux ladies. Soudain, l'une d'elle poussa un cri suraigu, et s'effondra sur une tombe.

- « Qu'est-ce que… » dit Ron, en se tournant vers eux.

- « ET… COUPEZ ! » cria alors un autre homme que Harry n'avait pas encore vu.

Il portait des habits tout à fait normaux, et tenait une petite caméra dans la main. C'était sans nul doute à la fois metteur en scène et caméraman, et les autres personnes étaient certainement acteurs. Harry, Ron et Hermione se sourirent : tous les trois avaient sursauté au cri de la femme. Ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur route, quand le metteur en scène aboya de nouveaux ordres à son équipe :

- « LA LUMIERE EST MAUVAISE ! ON SE DEPLACE VERS UNE AUTRE TOMBE ! CELLE-CI PAR EXEMPLE ! CELLE DES… POTTER ! »

* * *

**Vous allez rire : l'épisode du tournage et de la femme qui hurle est entièrement autobiographique ! Je peux même vous dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !**

**Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce que j'entends par la tombe des Potter ? Allez, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver !**

**Ron et Hermione : je sais, vous allez me dire que je les mets ensemble dans chacune de mes histoires. Je n'y peux rien, ils sont trop trognons à deux !**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir votre avis !**

**Au fait, le prochain chapitre aura très certainement du retard, car j'entre à présent dans la période blocus-examen-stage qui va me tenir très occupée jusqu'à début février. Désolée d'avance de vous faire attendre.**

_**Loufoca**_


	4. Little Silver

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis affreusement désolée de vous avoir laissé poireauter aussi longtemps ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute : c'est la faute des examens ! Fort heureusement, cette période pénible est passée, je vais donc pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture et à la publication !**

**Je vais essayer d'accélérer la publication de cette histoire (normalement il reste deux chapitres après celui-ci), donc le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici 15 jours (du moins je vais essayer). J'ai deux autres histoires en cours d'écriture, mais pour l'instant je suis dans une période de non-inspiration et de doute sur ce que j'écris, donc je ne sais pas encore si je les publierai… Si vous avez des encouragements, ils seront les bienvenus !**

**Enfin, allez, parlons un peu de ce chapitre : Harry se bat avec ses vieux démons, découvre de nouvelles choses sur les personnes qui l'entourent. Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, j'ai même failli abandonner ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même…**

**Un petit conseil : si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez écouter « A window to the Past » qui fait partie de la BO du Prisonnier d'Azkaban.**

**Merci à ma correctrice Lupinette et à tous mes reviewers ! Les RAR sont désormais disponibles sur mon forum (la page est renseignée dans mon profil).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Exeter**

**Chapitre 4 : Little Silver**

Le trio attendit que l'équipe de tournage s'éloigne du cimetière pour s'approcher de la tombe des Potter. La pierre était brunâtre, tellement décrépie qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était là depuis des siècles. Harry distingua à peine une inscription, usée par le temps et les saisons :

_**Ici s'élève la dernière demeure de la famille Potter**_

Aucun nom n'était inscrit sur la pierre. Harry interrogea Ron et Hermione du regard, mais ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules :

- « C'est sûrement une coïncidence » dit Ron « Il y a probablement d'autres Potter que toi, c'est un nom assez répandu »

- « Tu as sans doute raison » fit Harry.

Mais en réalité, il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Une sorte de pressentiment lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas dans ce cimetière par hasard, qu'une force qui le dépassait l'avait amené précisément dans cet endroit. Il eut une soudaine intuition et étendit le bras, pour toucher la pierre tombale. Celle-ci parut d'un coup éclairée par une lumière intérieure. La pierre ne sembla tout à coup plus du tout usée, ni bancale. Sous les yeux ébahis du trio s'élevait à présent un imposant caveau en marbre blanc, cerclé de brun, et surmonté par une simple rune en pierre bleue. Harry se rendit compte que de nombreux noms figuraient maintenant sur la tombe :

_**Arthur Potter**_

_**1823-1902**_

_**Jeanne Potter, née Dupont**_

_**1831-1910**_

Quelques noms plus bas :

_**Edmund Potter**_

_**1935-1979**_

_**Susan Potter, née Green**_

_**1940-1978**_

Et enfin, Harry lut les derniers noms, ceux qu'il redoutait de découvrir, et en même temps ceux auxquels il s'était attendu dès le début :

_**James Potter**_

**_1960-1981_**

**_Lily Potter, née Evans_**

_**1960-1981**_

- « Papa… Maman… » murmura Harry, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Il se mit à trembler, conscient de vivre un moment unique et solennel, un de ces instants où le temps semble s'être arrêté dans le monde entier. Presque au ralenti, Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, se contentant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Il relut, encore et encore, les noms de ses parents, ne pouvant se résoudre à détourner les yeux de la pierre tombale.

- « Ils… je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient enterrés ici… Ma tante Pétunia m'avait dit qu'ils étaient enterrés quelque part, comme des indigents… »

Pétunia Dursley avait craché ces mots avec dégoût, comme si le destin de sa sœur était tout ce qu'elle méritait.

- « Et… » fit doucement Hermione « Tu n'as jamais demandé à quelqu'un dans le monde magique ? »

Harry baissa la tête, pour cacher une larme qui menaçait de dévaler sa joue. Non, il n'avait jamais posé la question. Non, il ne s'était même pas demandé où pouvaient être ses parents.

- « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je suis un idiot… »

- « Non, voyons, non ! » répondit fermement Hermione « A cause de ce que t'avait dit ta tante, tu n'as pas voulu y penser, c'est tout. »

- « J'aurais pu… me renseigner… demander au moins… J'aurais pu venir les voir… leur apporter des fleurs… »

Bien sûr, fleurir une tombe était un geste dérisoire, presque passé de mode. Mais à cet instant, Harry pensait que c'était le genre d'action que ses parents auraient voulu le voir accomplir.

- « Mais il n'est pas trop tard, Harry. A présent, tu sais qu'ils sont ici… »

- « Et j'aurais pu tout aussi bien ne jamais le savoir ! »

Il aurait pu rester dans l'ignorance, ne jamais se poser de questions et vivre sans même savoir où se trouvait la dernière demeure de ses ancêtres.

- « Harry » intervint Ron « A propos de fleurs, je crois que quelqu'un s'en est chargé à ta place, regarde. »

Il désignait un petit vase situé juste en dessous du nom de Lily. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des fleurs d'asphodèles entrelacées avec des oeillets rouges et des pensées. **(1)**

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'interroger sur cet étrange bouquet, car une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

- « Ainsi, Harry, te voilà… »

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore. Ron balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et Hermione rougit violemment. Harry, lui, ne se sentit ni gêné, ni fautif. Il était plutôt en colère, très en colère même :

- « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Sa voix était d'une froideur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait l'impression de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, quand après la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore lui avait avoué qu'il lui avait caché la prophétie. Le directeur ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'accueil peu chaleureux qui lui était réservé et répondit en souriant :

- « Eh bien, je me promenais dans les environs, et j'ai aperçu trois élèves de Poudlard qui devraient logiquement se trouver à un bon millier de kilomètres d'ici… »

- « Cessez de mentir, Professeur. » fit Harry, d'une voix toujours aussi glacée, en ignorant le coup de coude que lui lança Hermione « Vous êtes sans doute à la recherche de Rogue dans cette ville, ou alors vous rendez visite à la tombe de mes parents. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous m'avez encore dissimulé la vérité. »

Dumbledore eut soudain l'air de prendre vingt ans. Des rides de contrariété lui creusèrent le front et il blanchit :

- « Qui t'a dit que le professeur Rogue avait disparu ? Et comment as-tu découvert ce cimetière ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le vieux sorcier :

- « Je croyais que vous m'aviez promis de ne plus rien me cacher ? Après la mort de Sirius, vous disiez m'avoir tout avoué. Je suppose que ça aussi c'était un mensonge. »

- « Harry, écoute-moi… » fit Dumbledore, d'une voix calme.

- « NON ! » Harry perdit soudain sa retenue et un afflux de sang lui arriva au cerveau « Je ne vous écouterai plus ! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! En cela vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort ! »

- « Harry ! » s'écria Hermione, outrée.

- « Non, Hermione, il est temps que tout le monde sache la vérité ! Que celui en qui ils croient tous n'est qu'un menteur ! Et que ses mensonges ont déjà coûté la vie d'un innocent ! »

- « Harry » intervint Dumbledore « Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire où se trouvait la tombe de tes parents. Que tu le croies ou non, personne ne pouvait te le dire. Tu devais le découvrir toi-même. »

- « Quoi ? »

Harry avait jeté ce dernier mot avec hargne.

- « Il existe une loi magique, une sorte de pacte. Vois-tu, les sorciers ne célèbrent pas leurs morts comme les moldus. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt, il peut demander à ce que sa tombe reste secrète. Pour lui rendre hommage, ses proches devront visiter les endroits que le mort préférait et ils finiront par en découvrir la tombe. C'est une tradition dans certaines familles, et personne ne la conteste, parce qu'elle permet aux sorciers de faire leur deuil en revisitant les lieux marquants de la vie du défunt. »

- « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette tradition » lâcha Harry.

- « Moi, si » intervint Ron « Ma mère m'a expliqué que notre famille respectait à la lettre la tradition du Cache-Cache… ça doit être ça. »

- « Oui, Mr Weasley, c'est comme cela qu'on l'appelle »

- « Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus » fit Hermione « Mais il me semble que personne ne doit mettre au courant les proches, ce sont eux qui doivent décider de chercher la tombe. »

- « C'est pourquoi il m'était interdit de t'en parler, Harry » répondit Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête :

- « J'ai été élevé par des moldus ! Je ne _pouvais_ pas être au courant ! Pendant tout ce temps, la tombe de ma famille était là et je ne le savais pas ! Personne n'a pris la peine de me le dire ! J'aurais pu venir l'entretenir, j'aurais pu apporter des fleurs ! »

- « Quelqu'un en a pris soin, Harry, jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez âgé pour comprendre, jusqu'à ce que tu te poses des questions sur tes ancêtres. »

Un goût d'amertume emplit la bouche de Harry. Sa vue se brouilla. D'une voix tremblante, il poursuivit :

- « Ils n'auraient pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe, ils auraient voulu que ce soit moi ! »

- « Mais c'est ce que tu vas pouvoir faire à partir de maintenant, Harry. »

L'amertume envahit tout son corps. Il se sentait coupable, affreusement coupable.

- « Seize ans… Il aura fallu seize ans pour que je les retrouve… Tout ceci est de ma faute… Ils étaient là, ils ont attendu que je vienne leur rendre visite… Et je n'ai même pas demandé à savoir. Je ne suis ici que par hasard… Ils doivent avoir honte de moi, où qu'ils soient maintenant. »

- « Non, Harry, ne dit pas ça ! » dit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

- « Miss Granger a raison. » dit Dumbledore « Tes parents n'auraient jamais honte de toi, au contraire. Si tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions, c'est que tu n'étais pas prêt. Ne te blâme pas pour cela, chacun avance à son rythme dans la vie. »

_Mais mon rythme n'est pas assez rapide…_ pensa Harry.

Pour que les autres ne se rendent pas compte que son menton commençait à trembler dangereusement, il se retourna et s'agenouilla devant la tombe. D'un geste empreint de douceur, il parcourut les noms gravés de ses ancêtres, en s'attardant longuement sur ses parents. Il revit leurs visages lui souriant, de ce sourire si réconfortant et doux, semblable à une belle journée d'automne où le soleil illumine le ballet gracieux de la chute des feuilles. Une larme perla sur sa joue, mais il se sentit en paix.

Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione respectèrent son recueillement et le silence s'installa dans le cimetière. Après quelques minutes, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et son regard tomba directement sur le bouquet rouge, blanc et mauve.

- « Vous disiez » fit-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore « que quelqu'un a pris soin de la tombe… Qui est-ce ? »

- « Je crois que tu connais la réponse, Harry. »

Oui, il connaissait la réponse : Rogue. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait sans doute cherché la tombe de Lily à sa mort, étant au courant de la tradition de Cache-Cache. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il l'avait trouvée.

- « Pourquoi mes ancêtres sont-ils enterrés ici ? » demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

- « Ta famille paternelle est originaire du Devon. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont vécu à Exeter et c'est pour cela qu'ils y sont enterrés. Ton père a passé son enfance ici, et lui et ta mère sont venus en voyage de noces dans cette ville. »

- « Rogue le savait certainement » murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête.

- « Pourquoi est-il venu dans cette ville ? Je sais qu'il devait rencontrer un espion des Mangemorts, mais pourquoi ici ? Et qui est cet espion ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je ne peux pas répondre à ta dernière question, car j'ignore moi-même l'identité de l'espion. Je sais seulement que c'est une source bien informée. Quant à cette ville, c'est le professeur Rogue qui l'a expressément choisie. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas le lieu exact de rendez-vous, ce qui pose quelques problèmes en ce moment. »

- « Vous voulez dire que l'Ordre piétine dans ses recherches ? »

- « Pour l'instant, c'est exact, mais nous finirons par le retrouver, rassure-toi »

Harry n'en était pas certain du tout. Si même l'Ordre ne parvenait pas à le retrouver, Rogue était perdu. Mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas faire part de ses doutes. Il sortit d'un repli de sa robe une vieille canette de soda.

- « En attendant, tous les trois, vous allez retourner à Poudlard. Laissez l'Ordre du Phénix rechercher le professeur Rogue. Inutile de vous plonger vous-même dans le danger, ce n'est pas votre rôle. Veuillez toucher ce Portoloin, s'il vous plaît. »

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard à Harry, et tendirent la main vers la vieille canette rouillée. Harry posa une dernière fois la main sur la pierre tombale, puis se releva et posa à contrecœur un doigt sur la canette. Dumbledore sortit une montre à gousset de sa cape et murmura :

- « Encore quelques secondes, et le Portoloin nous emmènera à Poudlard. »

Le trio échangea un regard et les évènements se précipitèrent : ils lâchèrent tous les trois au même moment la canette, sans s'être concertés, et virent Dumbledore disparaître avec le Portoloin.

Il y eut un grand silence, pendant lequel tous les trois essayèrent de reprendre une respiration normale.

- « On vient… » articula Hermione, affolée « On vient de désobéir au directeur de Poudlard ! »

* * *

**(1) : Dans le langage des fleurs, l'asphodèle signifie le regret, l'œillet rouge signifie la passion et la pensée signifie le souvenir.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à expliquer la tradition du Cache-Cache. Si vous voulez plus de précisions, je vous en donnerai :)**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Mr Plunkett » et en voici un avant-goût :**

**_- « Il venait, souvent le soir. Il avait réservé ces deux chambres en permanence… C'était un homme discret, mais au fil des mois il s'est un peu dévoilé et m'a dit son vrai nom… Je crois qu'il aimait bien cette femme… »_**

_**- « Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ? »**_

_**- « Là où il est, ça doit être pire que la mort. »**_

**Alors, alléchés ? Oui ? Laissez donc une review pour que je poste plus vite !**

_**Loufoca**_


	5. Mr Plunkett

**Hello !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fic est désormais en bonne voie d'achèvement (j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais !) Après celui-ci, il reste normalement un chapitre et l'épilogue. Et après cela… J'ai décidé de faire une grande pause dans les publications. La raison en est simple : j'ai galéré sur Exeter pour essayer de publier alors que je n'avais pas écrit sur papier, résultat ça m'a pris un temps énorme. J'ai une fic en chantier, mais je veux l'écrire d'abord totalement sur papier comme « Un havre de paix » parce que c'est une fic assez longue et compliquée, et que je suis très perfectionniste. De plus, ça me permettra de prendre un peu de recul sur mes écrits et peut-être d'éviter les grandes périodes de vides que je vis pour l'instant.**

**Mais, assez parlé, passons à ce chapitre : le trio, qui piétinait dans ses recherches, vient de désobéir à Dumbledore. Mais que se passera-t-il quand ils retrouveront enfin la trace de Rogue ? Un chapitre pas trop difficile à écrire, mais comme j'ai eu de sérieux coups de déprime ces temps-ci, je n'avais pas trop le cœur à l'ouvrage.**

**Merci à ma Lupinette pour ses corrections et à mes reviewers pour leurs gentilles appréciations et pour me remonter le moral quand je vais trop mal ! Les RAR sont désormais disponibles sur mon forum (la page est renseignée dans mon profil)**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

**

* * *

**

**Exeter**

**Chapitre 5 : Mr Plunkett**

Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'éloigner du cimetière le plus rapidement possible. Leur désobéissance pouvait leur coûter cher, mais ils avaient convenu de s'en préoccuper plus tard. Alors, quand Ron proposa d'aller se restaurer, ils acceptèrent de bon cœur.

Ils descendirent donc vers le quai donnant sur la rivière Exe. Cette rivière divisait la ville, et un bon tiers des habitations se trouvait de l'autre côté. C'était à elle qu'Exeter devait son nom. Plus loin en aval, la rivière se jetait dans la mer à Exmouth.

Le quai était le rendez-vous des promeneurs et des sportifs. Il n'était pas rare, même en hiver, de voir s'entraîner l'équipe d'avirons de l'Université d'Exeter, qui voulait cette année avoir une chance d'égaler les champions d'Oxford et de Cambridge. C'était aussi le lieu rêvé pour les amoureux de vieilles choses : en effet, les brocanteurs et autres antiquaires se disputaient la place aux petits restaurants typiques. Le décor était digne d'un carte postale : tout était charmant !

Le trio, qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter cette partie de la ville, s'arrêta quelques minutes bouche bée. Un rayon de soleil éclairait faiblement le pont ancien qui enjambait l'Exe, rendant le paysage encore plus beau.

- « C'est magnifique ! » fit Hermione, en regardant de tous côtés.

- « Regardez » dit Ron, en se retournant « On peut même apercevoir la cathédrale d'ici ! »

Le quai se situait beaucoup plus bas que la vieille ville. La cathédrale étant l'un des points culminants de celle-ci, elle leur apparaissait donc comme encore plus majestueuse.

- « Moi » dit Harry, l'air sombre « Je vois surtout qu'on a encore au moins un tiers de la ville à fouiller »

Hermione leur avait dit qu'il y avait peu d'hôtels et chambres d'hôtes de ce côté-là, mais rien n'empêchait Rogue de s'y trouver.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! » fit Ron, un peu trop fort « On trouvera Rogue, j'en suis sûr ! »

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'un homme, assis sur un banc le long de la rivière à quelques pas d'eux, venait de sursauter fortement. Peut-être cela n'avait-il rien à voir avec eux, mais Harry trouva cela étrange. D'un regard appuyé, il invita les deux autres à se taire, et les emmena dans le premier restaurant qu'il aperçut.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Hermione, une fois qu'ils furent installés.

- « Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais j'ai vu un homme sursauter, quand Ron a dit le nom de Rogue. »

- « Comment était-il ? » demanda Ron, qui paraissait un peu confus de ne pas avoir été assez discret.

- « Petit, assez bedonnant, les cheveux bruns… Je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose, j'ai préféré que l'on s'éloigne. »

- « Tu crois que ça pourrait être un Mangemort ? » questionna Hermione.

- « Je ne sais pas, il n'en avait pas l'air. Peut-être était-ce un membre de l'Ordre… Dans les deux cas nous n'avions pas intérêt à ce qu'il nous remarque. »

Ils renoncèrent à monter des hypothèses et passèrent commande de leur dîner. Mais au beau milieu du repas, Harry vit Hermione s'étrangler à moitié avec une bouchée d'omelette :

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron.

- « Petit, bedonnant, brun… Harry, ne te retourne pas tout de suite, mais je crois que ton bonhomme vient d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il est en train de d'asseoir à une table près des vestiaires, derrière toi. »

En faisant un effort intense de discrétion, Harry parvint à jeter un œil dans la direction indiquée par Hermione. Il reconnut immédiatement son « bonhomme ».

- « C'est lui. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Pour l'instant, faisons comme si on ne l'avait pas vu. Gardez vos baguettes à portée de main. »

Le repas se finit dans une ambiance tendue. Ron et Hermione, qui étaient face à Harry, jetaient des regards nerveux vers l'homme mystérieux.

- « Je crois qu'il vient vers nous » souffla Hermione en reposant son verre d'eau et en attrapant sa baguette.

- « Soyez prêts… »

L'homme s'arrêta à la hauteur de leur table et toussota d'une manière gênée :

- « Excusez-moi… »

- « Oui ? » répondit Ron, poliment.

- « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation tout à l'heure… Cette personne que vous cherchez, est-ce bien Mr Rogue ? Severus Rogue ? »

- « Ca se pourrait » répondit prudemment Harry.

Le petit bonhomme parut se rendre compte de son attitude étrange, car il se frappa la tête :

- « Oh, veuillez me pardonner, je manque à mes devoirs de politesse. Je m'appelle Anselme Plunkett, je suis réceptionniste du Bendene Hotel dans Richmond Road. Et… jeune fille… » finit-il en s'adressant à Hermione « … vous n'avez pas besoin de serrer si fort cette baguette. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je suis un Cracmol ».

Hermione rougit légèrement, mais ne lâcha pas sa baguette pour autant.

- « Prouvez-le… » souffla Harry du ton le plus bas qu'il put.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres clients entendent des mots comme « Cracmol », « sorcier » ou « baguette ». Comprenant son souci de discrétion, Mr Plunkett murmura à son tour :

- « Je n'ai pas de baguette, ça devrait suffire comme preuve, je pense ? »

D'un filet de voix, Hermione lança un _Accio_ pour vérifier que l'homme disait vrai, puis hocha la tête en direction de Harry. Rassuré, celui-ci reprit la conversation :

- « Qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur le professeur Rogue ? »

Mr Plunkett prit une chaise et s'assit d'un air soulagé.

- « Voyez-vous, je vous ai reconnu… Harry Potter. »

- « Ce n'est pas très difficile » fit Harry en désignant sa cicatrice « Même les Cracmols connaissent ça. »

- « C'est exact, c'est grâce à ce détail que j'ai tout de suite su qui vous étiez… Et surtout j'ai su que je pouvais vous faire confiance. »

- « Continuez »

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis réceptionniste du Bendene Hotel… Un Bed-and-Breakfast de grand standing, mais si vous voulez mon avis, le propriétaire l'a très mal décoré. Je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que le luxe tapageur et les vieilles tapisseries ne suffisent pas à recréer le charme des vieilles maisons d'hôtes… »

- « Venez-en au fait » interrompit Ron, impatient.

- « Oui… je vous demande pardon… Alors en tant que réceptionniste, je suis chargé d'accueillir les voyageurs, de contrôler les réservations et de satisfaire nos clients habituels. Mr Rogue est l'un de ceux-là… »

- « Il est client de votre hôtel ? Mais… mais… » balbutia Hermione, surprise.

- « Hermione, je croyais que tu avais dit que Rogue n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une chambre dans Richmond Road ! » s'exclama Ron.

- « Ron ! Parle moins fort, veux-tu ! » gronda Harry.

Heureusement cette fois-ci personne n'avait semblé remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- « Mais quand même… » poursuivit Ron plus bas « Dire qu'on a cherché si longtemps ! »

- « Si je peux me permettre Mr … euhh » intervint Plunkett.

- « Weasley. Ron Weasley. »

- « Je pense que votre amie avait raison. Miss… euhh »

- « Hermione Granger »

- « Miss Granger avait bien supposé : Mr Rogue ne paie pas sa chambre. C'est la dame qui l'accompagne qui règle toutes ses dépenses. »

- « LA DAME ? » fit Harry, au comble de l'étonnement.

- « Oui… Je pensais que vous le saviez ? » dit Plunkett, soudain gêné d'avoir révélé le secret de Rogue.

- « Nous savions qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un… » répondit Hermione, sans préciser qu'ils pensaient que ce quelqu'un était un Mangemort.

- « Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, si je vous ai abordé, c'est parce que je pense que Mr Rogue a disparu… Ou plus exactement qu'on l'a enlevé. »

- « Savez-vous qui l'a enlevé ? »

- « Non, malheureusement. Je pense que seul un sorcier serait à même de résoudre cette énigme. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en la population sorcière d'Exeter, alors j'ai gardé le silence. C'est que, voyez-vous, je soupçonne Mr Rogue et cette femme d'être plus qu'amants. »

- « AMANTS ? » hoqueta de nouveau Harry.

- « Enfin, Mr Potter, vous n'êtes plus si jeune que ça il me semble… » fit Plunkett avec un sourire agaçant.

- « Que voulez-vous dire par 'plus qu'amants' ? » dit Hermione, sauvant Harry d'un embarrassant rougissement.

- « Vous savez, je vois défiler de nombreux couples parmi ma clientèle, certains n'étant pas tout à fait légitimes. Mais dans une ville étrangère, la plupart se détendent et en profitent pour s'afficher au grand jour, sachant qu'ils ont peu de chance d'être découverts. Cependant, Mr Rogue et cette femme ne sortent jamais. Alors à moins que le mari de cette dame ait le bras exceptionnellement long, je pense qu'ils se cachent également d'autre chose. »

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, ça se tenait.

- « Quand Rogue a-t-il disparu exactement ? »

- « Deux jours avant Noël. La femme et lui ont réservé deux chambres au dernier étage de l'hôtel pour toute l'année. Ils peuvent y débarquer quand ils en ont envie. J'ai vu Mr Rogue arriver en hâte ce jour-là en fin d'après-midi. Habituellement, nous échangeons quelques mots, mais là il m'a seulement salué en disant que nous parlerions plus tard. Je n'ai pas insisté, je supposais qu'il était pressé de retrouver sa chérie. Mais ensuite, plus rien ! Il a tout bonnement disparu, laissant toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre ! Quant à la femme, je ne sais même pas si elle est venue. Sa chambre était vide. »

Harry laissa le silence s'installer, et en profita pour emmagasiner les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Le puzzle se mettait en place petit à petit. Finalement, il reprit :

- « Savez-vous qui est la femme qui vient avec lui ? »

- « Non, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas vue très souvent. Elle ne reste pas très longtemps à l'hôtel. »

- « Pouvez-vous nous la décrire ? » demanda Hermione.

- « Grande, blonde, un air supérieur comme j'en ai rarement vu. Elle est noble, cela se voit tout de suite, même pour le pauvre Cracmol que je suis. »

- « Pouvons-nous voir leurs chambres ? » fit Harry.

- « Bien entendu ! » approuva Mr Plunkett, apparemment soulagé de pouvoir se décharger du poids de la disparition de Rogue sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Le trio paya rapidement les repas et ils s'acheminèrent tous vers Richmond Road. En chemin, Ron glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry :

- « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? On pourrait tomber dans un piège… »

- « Tiens-toi sur tes gardes, mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. » chuchota Harry en retour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Bendene Hotel qui, effectivement, était luxueux et kitch à souhait. Le réceptionniste leur ouvrit le chemin en montant les escaliers, sans cesser de discourir sur le mauvais goût du décorateur d'intérieur de l'hôtel.

- « … et vous pouvez me croire, quand j'aurai de quoi ouvrir mon propre Bed-and-Breakfast, ce sera un véritable chef d'œuvre de bon goût et d'antique… Dire qu'il a construit une piscine ! Une piscine ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Une perte d'argent, je vous le certifie ! »

Après trois étages de marches raides, Harry, le souffle court, se demanda comment le réceptionniste arrivait à parler et à monter en même temps, malgré son ventre proéminent. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'entraînement ?

- « Nous y voilà : à gauche la chambre de Mr Rogue et en face celle de la dame. »

Le trio visita d'abord la chambre de Rogue, mais ne fit pas de grandes découvertes. Le peu d'affaires que leur professeur avait emporté à Exeter était soigneusement rangé dans la commode de bois rose. Seule sa cape avait été négligemment jetée sur le lit. Pas de trace d'effraction, que ce soit magique ou moldue. Mais comme le disait Hermione :

- « Cela ne veut sûrement rien dire. Si celui qui a enlevé Rogue est un Mangemort, il est probable qu'il connaisse tous les sorts lui permettant de ne pas être détecté. »

Ils passèrent donc à la chambre de la femme. Elle semblait avoir été nettoyée de fond en comble et pourtant, selon Mr Plunkett, la femme de ménage n'était pas passée depuis la disparition supposée de Rogue. Il y avait veillé lui-même.

- « Vous croyez que quelqu'un a tout nettoyé magiquement ? » demanda Ron.

- « Pour effacer toutes les traces ? Oui, c'est bien possible. Dans ce cas, je soupçonne fortement le mari de cette dame d'avoir découvert leur liaison. Et, voulant préserver leur réputation, celui-ci a effacé toutes les traces du passage de son épouse. » fit Hermione, songeuse.

- « Ca se tient… » murmura Harry, regardant distraitement Ron se pencher en dessous du lit « Mais alors, son enlèvement n'aurait peut-être rien à voir avec les Mangemorts, et tout à voir avec un mari jaloux ! »

- « Ca je n'en suis pas si sûr… » intervint Ron, s'extirpant de sous le lit « Regardez… »

Il tenait dans sa main droite une photographie. Harry la prit avec empressement et eut un choc : il vit Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy le regarder d'un air froid et hautain.

- « Ma…le…foy ! » bégaya-t-il.

Hermione lui arracha la photo des mains pour regarder à son tour et pâlit fortement dès qu'elle aperçut les visages des Malefoy. Mr Plunkett avait blanchi lui aussi :

- « Les Malefoy ! Cette dame était une Malefoy ! »

- « Vous connaissez les Malefoy ? » demanda Ron.

- « Jeune homme, j'ai beau ne pas être un sorcier, il y a des noms que tout le monde connaît ! »

- « Je commence à comprendre » intervint Harry « Cette femme mystérieuse était Narcissa Malefoy. Elle livrait à Rogue des informations sur les Mangemorts, mais son mari a tout découvert et enlevé Rogue ! »

- « Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! » gémit le réceptionniste « C'est encore plus grave que je ne le pensais ! »

- « Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, Mr Plunkett ! Même le détail le plus insignifiant pourrait nous être utile ! »

Le pauvre Mr Plunkett hocha la tête et rassembla ses souvenirs :

- « Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… Il venait ici, souvent le soir. Les deux chambres étaient réservées en permanence… C'était un homme discret, mais au fil des mois il s'est un peu ouvert et m'a dit son vrai nom… Je crois qu'il aimait bien cette femme… »

- « Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ? » le coupa Harry, soudain agressif.

- « Mr Potter, s'il a effectivement été enlevé par un Malefoy, là où il est ça doit être pire que la mort. »

Harry serra les poings mais il dut admettre que Mr Plunkett n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- « Raison de plus pour le retrouver rapidement ! » décida-t-il.

- « Mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort en fuite recherché par à peu près tout le monde depuis son évasion d'Azkaban en début d'année, va emmener Rogue dans son manoir du Wiltshire ! » dit Ron.

- « Je pense avoir un moyen… » répondit Hermione « La photo… Elle peut nous mener à eux. »

- « Tu nous expliques, là ? » fit Harry, impatiemment.

- « Regardez la photo : derrière eux, je pense que je connais cette bâtisse. Elle est dans le sud de la ville, une propriété à l'écart des autres, mais on est passés en face ce matin parce qu'il y avait un hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue. Je suis prête à parier que Lucius Malefoy a emmené ses prisonniers à cet endroit. »

- « Comment en es-tu si sûre ? »

- « Réfléchissez : c'est difficile pour un sorcier ayant des prisonniers de transplaner contre leur volonté. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin et cette propriété est anodine, personne n'aurait l'idée d'y chercher Rogue ! »

Le raisonnement était bon, très bon même.

- « Si vous n'êtes pas convaincus… » ajouta Hermione en agitant sa baguette « _Pendulum_ »

Elle fit apparaître une carte du Devon, et un pendule en cristal attaché à une longue chaîne en or. Elle posa l'extrémité du pendule sur la photographie des Malefoy et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Ensuite, elle fit tourner le pendule au dessus de la carte, psalmodiant « _Pendulum Narcissa Malefoy_ » d'une voix monocorde. Soudain, le pendule sembla doué de vie et s'arrêta juste en dessous d'un nom de ville : Exeter.

- « Vous voyez ? » dit Hermione, contente d'elle.

Harry, lui, n'était pas content du tout :

- « Hermione, pourrais-tu S'IL TE PLAIT m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas eu cette brillante idée auparavant, par exemple pendant tout le temps où on CHERCHAIT Rogue ! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, comme si cela était évident :

- « Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont indétectables par ce sortilège, en particulier les espions. Idem pour un Mangemort en fuite, j'imagine, sinon le Ministère aurait trouvé Lucius Malefoy depuis longtemps. Alors, je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser tant que je ne savais pas que Narcissa Malefoy était la mystérieuse femme… »

- « Oui… bon… » bougonna Harry « Alors, on y va, et on ramène Rogue ! »

- « Doucement, Harry, il nous faut un plan d'abord » protesta Hermione.

- « Figure-toi que je pense déjà avoir un plan. Allons-y, je vous l'expliquerai en chemin. »

Le trio fit quelques recommandations à Mr Plunkett. Le pauvre homme était si ébranlé qu'ils lui conseillèrent de prendre un thé bien chaud. Ils lui demandèrent également d'envoyer immédiatement un hibou au professeur Dumbledore pour que l'Ordre puisse intervenir si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Par chance, Mr Plunkett, qui n'avait jamais été totalement coupé du monde magique, disposait d'un vieux hibou nommé Caligula. Une fois l'oiseau parti, Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent en route.

_Tout va bien se passer_, tenta de se rassurer Harry.

* * *

**Le personnage de Mr Plunkett m'a été entièrement inspiré par le véritable réceptionniste du Bendene Hotel. J'ai bien entendu adapté ses manières à son personnage, mais je pense que c'est quand même fidèle à l'original ! Oh, et bien sûr je reprécise que j'ai moi-même passé une nuit dans cet hôtel, ce qui explique que je le connaisse comme ça (ahh je vous jure, une piscine tssss).**

**La méthode du pendule : bah je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà vu ça quelque part. Je l'ai juste adapté à la sauce « sorcier ».**

**Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de titre, car je n'en ai pas encore écrit une seule ligne, mais je peux vous annoncer fièrement qu'il comportera une partie du point de vue de Rogue ! Cela m'a été ardemment demandé, alors je ne pouvais pas refuser ! De plus, pour ceux qui voulaient de l'action, je pense qu'ils vont être servis ! Je mettrai sans doute un certain moment avant de le poster, car je posterai l'épilogue en même temps.**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir, et ça ne prend pas longtemps !**

_**Loufoca**_


	6. La maison du bonheur

**Bonjour...**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, je disais que le prochain chapitre mettrait un certain temps avant d'arriver. Je n'imaginais pas mettre presque trois ans pour écrire la suite. Je dois avoir perdu tous les lecteurs de cette histoire, mais je tiens quand même à la finir.**

**Si jamais vous passez par là, j'imagine que vous ne vous souvenez pas de... Harry qui a découvert dans la pensine de Rogue que celui-ci aimait Lily... Narcissa qui a informé l'Ordre en échange de faveurs physiques avec notre espion préféré... Rogue qui s'est fait enlever et que le trio est parti rechercher à Exeter.**

**Spoilers, rating, rien n'a changé en trois ans. Et je dédicace ce cadeau à ma toujours fidèle correctrice Lupinette.**

**Bonne lecture! Et si jamais un véritable lecteur passe pas ici, je serais extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir une review.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Exeter**

**Chapitre 6: La maison du bonheur**

- PARCE QUE TU APPELLES ÇA UN PLAN ? s'exclama Hermione.

La nuit était à présent tombée sur Richmond Road. Le trio avait remercié Mr Plunkett pour son aide, puis avait pris congé. Une fois dehors, Harry avait exposé ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Que lui reproches-tu à ce plan? répondit-il, vexé.

- Harry, c'est tout sauf un plan!

- Ben quoi? On entre dans le manoir, on récupère Rogue sans se faire remarquer et on sort!

- Et tu crois peut-être que les Mangemorts vont nous laisser faire? Sans parler du fait que Voldemort – Ron, s'il te plaît – risque d'être présent!

- Voldemort n'est pas dans cette ville, sinon je l'aurais senti grâce à cette fichue cicatrice. De plus, l'effet de surprise joue pour nous.

- Pourquoi ne pas avertir l'Ordre nous-mêmes? Les membres s'en chargeraient bien mieux que nous!

- Le temps que Dumbledore les prévienne, et Rogue sera mort! Mon plan peut marcher, j'en suis sûr! Et au pire, on fera traîner les choses jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre arrive.

Hermione leva les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance:

- Je renonce à essayer de comprendre comment tu as eu cette idée! Mais il est hors de question d'aller risquer notre vie d'une façon aussi stupide!

Harry commençait lui aussi à s'échauffer, d'autant plus qu'il sentait confusément que les minutes lui étaient comptées. Si Voldemort n'était pas à Exeter en ce moment, cela pouvait changer rapidement.

- Trouve une autre idée, alors, puisque tu es si maligne!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais curieusement rien n'en sortit.

- Tu vois? triompha Harry.

- Harry… intervint Ron, tu ne peux quand même pas nier que c'est dangereux! Imagine qu'ils nous attrapent! Tu veux faciliter la tâche à Tu-Sais-Qui?

- Oui, évidemment, tu es de son côté!

Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles injustes. Il savait que ses deux amis étaient inquiets, et que leurs réactions étaient normales. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir, parce qu'ils le retardaient. Rogue pouvait être tué à n'importe quel moment, et cela Harry ne pouvait l'accepter. Depuis ce voyage dans la pensine, il sentait comme un fardeau sur ses épaules. Comme si sa mère voulait qu'il protège Rogue, malgré tout.

- Écoutez, dit-il d'un ton plus calme, vous avez raison, je ne peux pas vous imposer ce danger. Restez ici, attendez Dumbledore et racontez-lui tout ce qu'on a découvert. Je vais chercher Rogue.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec un air désolé. Hermione soupira et secoua la tête:

- C'est quand même fou, après toutes ces années… commença-t-elle

- … il n'a toujours pas compris que quelle que soit l'embrouille dans laquelle il va se fourrer… poursuivit Ron

- … on sera toujours là pour l'aider à faire ses bêtises!

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Lucius, arrête je t'en supplie!

Les hurlements de Narcissa parvinrent à peine aux oreilles de Severus. Le sort que le Mangemort lui avait lancé l'avait à moitié fait perdre connaissance. C'était le cinquième Doloris d'affilée.

- Quoi Narcissa, tu en veux aussi? ricana Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Le couple illégitime était assis sur des chaises métalliques, avec les bras et les jambes attachés par des cordes magiques anti-évasions, complètement à la merci de leur tortionnaire.

- _Endoloris_!

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de subir les mille tourments de la douleur… Severus se sentit totalement impuissant face à ses cris de souffrance. C'était injuste, tellement injuste! Elle n'avait jamais subi l'entraînement des Mangemorts, elle n'était pas habituée à la douleur, elle ne l'avait jamais combattue. C'était une innocente, mariée de force à un monstre, elle ne méritait pas ça! Il ne put se retenir de hurler:

- Espèce d'ordure, arrête!

Malefoy le toisa d'un air narquois sans lever sa baguette. Devant lui, Narcissa s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil.

- Que j'arrête? murmura-t-il d'un air malsain. Mais je viens à peine de commencer…

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

La rue était totalement plongée dans le noir et complètement déserte. Enfin, presque déserte: trois silhouettes se faufilaient discrètement en direction d'une grande bâtisse située un peu à l'écart. Celle-ci était de style victorien, mais ne semblait plus être entretenue depuis longtemps. Le portail était complètement rouillé et les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi les parterres.

- Il doit y avoir des Mangemorts pour garder le parc devant la maison, souffla Ron, à demi accroupi derrière un banc public qui les cachait tous les trois.

Harry avait pensé à cette éventualité. Sa cape d'invisibilité ne serait pas d'un grand secours: s'ils marchaient sur une branche trop sèche, comme elles étaient nombreuses dans tous les jardins à cette époque de l'année, ils seraient immédiatement repérés. Et comme aucun des trois ne savait transplaner, la seule solution était la voie des airs. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas de balais.

- Pourquoi pas un sort de Lévitation? chuchota Hermione, qui devait avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensées.

- Bonne idée, fit Harry, mais alors ça veut dire que quelqu'un doit rester ici pour le jeter…

- Hermione, dit Ron. De nous trois, c'est toujours toi qui as le mieux réussi ce sort.

- Quoi? Et vous laisser tous les deux contre les Mangemorts? Il n'en est pas question!

- Hermione, sois raisonnable! fit Harry, d'un ton sans réplique. De toute façon, il nous faut quelqu'un qui fera le guet jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Ordre. Et aussi pour nous faire sortir en urgence si jamais les choses tournent mal.

- Mais… mais… essaya-t-elle de protester.

- S'il te plaît, Hermione… implora Ron.

La Gryffondor sembla vouloir encore dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa en soupirant.

- D'accord… Mais vous allez me promettre d'être prudents tous les deux! fit-elle avec un air sévère qui la faisait ressembler à McGonagall.

- Promis, fit Harry.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Elle enlaça d'abord Harry fraternellement, puis plus tendrement Ron. Après quoi, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci, et saisit sa baguette.

- Accrochez-vous à vos estomacs, les garçons! Ce sort n'est pas fait pour élever les gens, alors vous risquez de vous retrouver la tête en bas. _Wingardium Leviosa_!

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Alors comme ça, Servilus, tu te tapais ma femme! fit Lucius, sur un ton presque badin.

Il avait finalement relevé sa baguette, laissant Narcissa totalement hébétée de douleur. A présent, il revenait vers Severus en conversant comme s'il était dans un grand salon rempli de gens distingués. Le professeur de potions ne répondit pas à sa question, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de l'affecter.

- C'était bien au moins? Parce que pour ma part je trouve que Narcissa manque un peu de piquant au lit… tu vois?

A ces derniers mots, il releva la main et des fléchettes argentées apparurent de nulle part. Avant que Severus n'ait pu réagir, elles s'élancèrent sur Narcissa et la transpercèrent de toutes parts. Ses hurlements glacèrent le sang de l'espion.

- Oh, mais peut-être es-tu meilleur amant que moi, Servilus. Ou alors ma femme faisait-elle preuve de charité en te permettant de t'envoyer en l'air? Il faut dire que ça n'a pas souvent dû t'arriver, n'est-ce pas?

Severus laissa passer la provocation, n'écoutant que vaguement ses paroles, pour se concentrer sur Narcissa. Elle s'était évanouie à cause de la souffrance et perdait énormément de sang. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là rapidement, sinon elle y laisserait la vie.

- Malefoy, laisse-la partir! Tu l'as assez punie comme ça, maintenant ça suffit! Tu m'as en ton pouvoir, c'est assez pour te venger !

- La laisser s'en aller? murmura-t-il d'un air mauvais. Cette traînée ne mérite qu'une seule chose…

Il s'approcha de la chaise de Narcissa, se plaça derrière elle et l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux. Ce geste sortit sa femme de l'inconscience et elle gémit de douleur.

- Narcissa… lui cracha-t-il au visage. Peut-être as-tu oublié depuis tout ce temps, depuis que nous avons conçu Drago, mais moi aussi je peux être très bon dans ce domaine! De toute façon, tu pourras comparer, après que tous les Mangemorts présents dans cette maison te soient passés dessus! Traînée…

La pauvre femme commença à sangloter, mais Malefoy la fit taire d'un baiser rageur qui ressemblait plus à une morsure. D'ailleurs, la lèvre inférieure de Narcissa s'était elle aussi mise à saigner lorsque Lucius daigna la lâcher.

Au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, Severus ne put que baisser la tête.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Les fenêtres ne sont pas condamnées magiquement, murmura Harry.

Hermione les avait transportés jusqu'au toit de la maison, juste au dessus de ce qui ressemblait à un grenier, d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir à travers une lucarne de la taille d'une pastèque.

- On ne peut pas entrer par là, constata Ron.

- Dommage…

- Attends, il y a un balcon ici, fit le rouquin qui s'était éloigné pour inspecter l'autre côté du toit.

- Tu crois qu'on peut l'atteindre?

- Je pense que oui

Les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le balcon en question. Ron scrutait les alentours pendant que Harry se chargeait d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre donnant apparemment sur une chambre.

- La voie est libre.

Ils entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La chambre était certainement inoccupée car elle sentait le renfermé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et écoutèrent quelques minutes pour être sûrs que personne ne surveillait le couloir.

- Je crois qu'on peut y aller, murmura Harry.

Ron acquiesça et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Le corridor était plongé dans la pénombre, mais ils n'osaient pas utiliser leurs baguettes pour éclairer le chemin. Ils attendirent donc que leurs yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans la maison.

- Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux se cacher sous ta cape tout de suite? demanda Ron.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux, on ne sait pas combien de Mangemorts sont présents dans cette maison, il ne faut pas se faire surprendre!

Il revêtirent donc la cape d'invisibilité et se risquèrent vers les escaliers qui descendaient au deuxième étage. Ils entendaient de vagues éclats de voix, mais ils étaient trop loin pour comprendre quoi que ce fût. Une fois arrivés sur le palier, ils distinguèrent un ronflement provenant de l'une des pièces de cet étage. Ils en déduisirent qu'au moins un Mangemort dormait là. Ils allaient descendre plus bas lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, à peine étouffée par le mur du couloir:

- Crabbe, tu ronfles!

Harry sursauta, et Ron s'arrêta net. Ils avaient tous les deux reconnu la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy. Ainsi son père l'avait emmené avec lui dans cet endroit! Et ses amis également!

- Désolé, répondit Crabbe qui avait la voix de quelqu'un qui s'est réveillé en sursaut.

- De toute façon, fit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Goyle, à quoi ça sert d'attendre? Ton père nous a dit de rester ici et de ne redescendre que demain. Il a même posé des sortilèges pour qu'on ne puisse pas approcher ou entendre ce qui se passe au rez-de-chaussée. Alors il vaut mieux dormir!

- Pas question! répondit Drago. Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose, mon père n'est pas aussi mystérieux avec moi d'habitude. Et je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis des jours. Je suis sûr que notre retranchement dans cette maison n'est pas normal!

Harry pensa en frissonnant que pour une fois son ennemi avait vu juste. Il devait s'inquiéter pour sa mère, surtout en sachant ce que son père était capable de faire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes? demanda Crabbe.

- On redescend, affirma Drago. Par le même chemin que tout à l'heure. Seulement maintenant on est au courant pour le sortilège d'alarme dans le hall d'entrée, on ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et les deux Gryffondor se figèrent, espérant de tout coeur que les Serpentard ne détecteraient pas leur présence. Heureusement, les trois garçons passèrent près d'eux mais sans les voir. Harry consulta Ron du regard et comprit qu'ils avaient eu la même idée: s'ils suivaient le groupe à distance raisonnable, ils passeraient plus facilement inaperçus et seraient prévenus des divers sorts susceptibles de leur barrer la route.

Ils descendirent donc à leur suite vers le premier étage. Drago mena les deux autres vers le fond du couloir où se trouvait un petit escalier de service qui allait sans doute vers la cuisine. Cela signifiait donc que l'escalier principal était gardé.

Ils laissèrent une minute d'avance aux Serpentard, puis empruntèrent l'escalier à leur tour. Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, ils constatèrent que Drago et ses amis s'étaient arrêtés et écoutaient attentivement quelque chose. Harry ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi: un cri affreux retentit dans l'une des pièces voisines. Ron agrippa le poignet de Harry avec force et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête Drago: le garçon était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, même dans la pénombre.

- Maman... murmura-t-il.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on remonte, fit faiblement Crabbe.

Un autre cri, tout aussi inhumain, déchira le silence. Cette fois-ci Harry le reconnut: il appartenait à Rogue.

- C'est Rogue... identifia lui aussi Goyle.

- Je sais, fit Drago.

Le Serpentard paraissait sur le point de vomir. Mais il se reprit:

- On continue.

Au lieu d'aller directement vers la source des hurlements, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte qui donnaient sur une large bibliothèque.

- J'espère que les autres sont toujours dans le petit salon. On va pouvoir passer par le passage secret de la tapisserie..

Harry supposa que "les autres" étaient les Mangemorts. Quant au passage secret, c'était probablement le moyen que Drago avait trouvé pour se faufiler dans le salon d'où provenaient les cris sans se faire repérer. Lui et Ron se rapprochèrent donc avec précaution du groupe de Serpentard et le suivirent vers un pan de mur gris.

Drago promena lentement sa main sur les briques, puis s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle qu'il poussa de toutes ses forces. Le pan de mur disparu soudain, laissant place à l'envers d'une tapisserie. Ils distinguèrent tout à coup la conversation qui se tenait de l'autre côté:

- Alors, salope, tu vas me dire ce que tu lui as révélé sur le Maître? Ou est-ce que je dois continuer à te torturer?

- Je ne te dirai rien du tout, Lucius! Je connaissais les risques avant de livrer des informations à l'Ordre! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ma propre sécurité, j'ai fait ça pour que Drago puisse un jour se dire qu'au moins l'un de ses parents était quelqu'un de respectable!

- Respectable! Non ma chère, Drago saura la vérité, il saura que sa mère n'était qu'une vulgaire prostituée aux mains de son professeur de potions!

Harry entendit Drago déglutir. Il ne pouvait pas seulement imaginer ce que le Serpentard pouvait ressentir en entendant cette conversation. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, dès les premiers mots de Lucius à propos de Voldemort ils s'étaient enfuis de la bibliothèque et étaient probablement remontés dans leur chambre en un temps record.

- Narcissa n'est pas une prostituée! cracha Rogue. Elle est bien plus noble que tu ne le seras jamais, espèce de salaud!

La voix de Rogue sonna bizarrement aux oreilles de Harry. Il s'était demandé ce que ça lui ferait de le revoir, mais que cela se passe dans ces conditions lui paraissait encore plus difficile.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est amoureux, ce cher Servilus!

- Tais-toi! fit Narcissa d'une voix cassée. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Severus ne m'a jamais aimé. Il ne venait qu'à cause des informations que je pouvais lui donner... Il en aime une autre... ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

- Comme c'est touchant, fit Lucius d'un ton doucereux. J'en aurais presque pitié de toi si tu n'avais pas trahi notre Maître. Mais je ne lui laisserai pas le loisir de te torturer, je garderai ce plaisir pour moi. _Endoloris_!

Un nouveau cri rauque s'éleva, et c'en fut trop pour Drago. Il écarta la tapisserie et s'écria:

- Père! Arrêtez!

D'un même élan, Harry et Ron franchirent le passage à leur tour et virent que Lucius s'était arrêté en plein élan:

- Drago? Je t'avais dit de rester à l'étage!

Il avait relâché sa vigilance et les Gryffondor y virent là leur seule chance de libérer Rogue. Ron arracha d'un coup sec la cape de leur tête et Harry hurla:

- _Stupefix_!

Le Mangemort, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Le sortilège le percuta violemment et il s'écroula de tout son long. Ce fut soudain comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Drago regardait successivement sa mère, évanouie sous le choc du dernier sort, Rogue qui tentait de défaire ses liens, son père allongé et enfin les Gryffondor qui pointaient maintenant leurs baguettes vers lui. Il sortit alors la sienne et la dirigea vers eux.

- Malefoy, fit Harry, ce serait trop long de t'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici, mais on est là pour libérer Rogue et ta mère. Alors baisse ta baguette et aide-nous à les faire sortir d'ici!

Le Serpentard ne parut pas saisir quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? cria-t-il, aussi bien à eux qu'à Rogue.

- Drago, réagit ce dernier, écoute ce qu'il te dit. Pour une fois Potter a raison, tu dois nous aider.

Mais Drago n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Il était à moitié en colère, et à moitié au bord des larmes. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Vous me demandez de faire confiance à Potter! Alors qu'il vient juste d'abattre Père sous mes yeux!

- Tu l'as entendu comme nous, intervint Ron, ton père était en train de torturer ta mère!

- Je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai entendu!

Voyant qu'il hésitait toujours et que les Mangemorts n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à venir voir pourquoi les cris s'étaient arrêtés, Harry envisagea de stupéfixer Drago également. Mais il vit du coin de l'oeil que Narcissa reprenait conscience:

- Drago... murmura-t-elle. Drago, s'il te plaît, lâche ça, viens près de moi.

Le Serpentard trembla.

- Mère...

- Drago, appela-t-elle encore d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Le jeune homme baissa lentement sa baguette. Harry laissa enfin échapper l'air qu'il retenait inconsciemment dans ses poumons, et regarda Malefoy se précipiter vers sa mère et défaire ses liens.

- Potter! lança Rogue d'un ton sec. Cessez de rêvasser et libérez-moi!

Harry rencontra les yeux de son professeur et cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il se précipita vers lui et entreprit de défaire les cordes qui le retenaient. Pendant qu'il s'acharnait avec sa baguette sur les liens magiques, il murmura, de façon à ce que personne d'autre que Rogue ne l'entende:

- J'ai vu la tombe de mes parents.

Le professeur ne réagit pas.

- Je suis au courant de l'accord que vous avez passé avec ma mère.

Rogue ne répondit toujours pas.

- Je sais que vous l'aimiez.

Les cordes cédèrent enfin. Le professeur de potions ne se releva pas immédiatement. Il garda la tête baissée. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Le temps pressait, mais il voulait savoir ce que pensait Rogue de ses révélations.

Finalement, l'espion se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton froid:

- Potter, j'espère que les pas que j'entends derrière cette porte appartiennent aux membres de l'Ordre, parce que si je constate que vous avez eu encore une fois l'idée stupide de vous lancer dans le danger seulement accompagné de votre toutou Weasley, toutes les Lily du monde ne m'empêcheront pas de vous botter les fesses dans l'au-delà!

Ron avait lui aussi entendu les pas qui se rapprochaient du salon et tendit sa baguette vers les bruits. Harry se mit lui aussi en position d'attaque, et Drago lança sa baguette à Rogue, pendant qu'il soutenait sa mère qui était trop faible pour marcher.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Harry!

Tous baissèrent leurs baguettes au même moment. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Albus Dumbledore, accompagné de Maugrey Fol Oeil et de Kingsley Shackelbot. Derrière eux se trouvait celle qui avait poussé ce cri: Hermione. Elle écarta sans ménagement Maugrey et se jeta au cou de Ron.

- J'ai eu si peur! Vous en avez mis du temps! Puis j'ai vu les Mangemorts qui gardaient l'extérieur s'agiter! A ce moment-là, le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé, avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, j'ai dû lui dire ce que vous essayiez de faire. Je croyais que vous vous étiez faits capturer! Ils sont entrés et ont assommé les gardes, et ensuite nous avons entendu des cris venus de l'intérieur, mais il nous a fallu du temps pour rentrer et... et...

- Chut, du calme, la rassura Ron. On est là, bien entiers.

Elle lui mit une tape sur la tête:

- Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller seuls! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer!

- Je crois qu'ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, Miss Granger, intervint Dumbledore avec un sourire. Tout comme vous-même aviez conscience de violer le règlement en quittant l'école et en me faussant compagnie dans le cimetière. Ne les blâmez donc pas trop.

Hermione rougit et se blottit un peu plus contre Ron. Harry aida les membres de l'Ordre à ligoter Lucius Malefoy, toujours inconscient au sol, et leur indiqua que Crabbe et Goyle étaient cachés dans une chambre du deuxième étage. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, il remarqua que Rogue avait pris le relais de Drago auprès de Narcissa, et l'aidait à marcher hors de la pièce. Sous prétexte de faire léviter Lucius vers l'extérieur, Harry les suivit à distance.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Mieux. L'air me fait du bien. Mais j'ai froid.

Rogue enleva alors sa cape et l'enveloppa autour d'elle avec précaution. Elle eut un sourire de remerciement.

- Ce que tu as dit... Lorsqu'il nous... Enfin tu as dit que tu savais que j'en aimais une autre...

- Ce n'est pas le cas? l'interrompit-elle.

Il arrêta de marcher et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai aimé, oui. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Elle est morte à présent.

- Mais tu y penses encore...

Rogue soupira et la serra contre lui. Il aperçut alors Harry et un courant de compréhension passa pour la première fois entre eux. Harry indiqua Narcissa d'un mouvement de tête et articula un silencieux "c'est ce que ma mère voudrait".

Après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici, à Exeter, il savait à présent que Lily aurait voulu que Rogue ne passe pas le reste de sa vie à pleurer sa mort. Le professeur parut saisir le message. Il serra plus fort Narcissa contre lui et ils s'éloignèrent dans la pénombre du parc.

Harry resta debout un long moment, enfin soulagé du poids qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'il avait mis le nez dans la pensine pour la première fois.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te faire la morale, fit Dumbledore.

Il était arrivé si discrètement derrière lui que Harry ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

- Je pense que je le mérite, répondit-il sincèrement. J'ai mis en danger mes amis et je vous ai désobéi.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et je devrais te retirer des points pour cela. Mais malheureusement, nous sommes en période de vacances, les sabliers de Poudlard ne travaillent pas durant ces deux semaines!

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Harry.

- C'est le professeur Rogue qui ne va pas être content, blagua-t-il.

- Je pense que Severus a d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter en ce moment, Harry. Et je pense que le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie l'empêchera de te retirer trop de points à l'avenir.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites. A ce propos, comment nous avez-vous trouvés? Vous ne saviez pas que Narcissa était la source d'informations de Rogue, vous n'avez pas pu jeter un sort de localisation, je me trompe?

- Non, tu as raison. Mais j'ai reçu un hibou en urgence d'un certain Mr Plunkett, m'expliquant que vous étiez tous les trois à la recherche de Severus et que vous pensiez qu'il avait été enlevé par un Malefoy. J'ai alors eu l'idée de jeter un oeil sur les archives de propriété de la ville. Quand j'ai découvert que ce manoir appartenait à la famille Malefoy, j'ai su que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

- Vous êtes intervenu à temps...

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis il reprit:

- A propos de tes parents...

- Non! l'interrompit Harry. Vous aviez raison, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je n'étais pas prêt. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu une réaction aussi violente. En quelques jours, j'en ai appris beaucoup plus sur eux que je n'aurais voulu en savoir.

- Il te faudra du temps pour te faire à tout ça. Et je pense que ce sera pareil pour Severus.

Harry regarda dans la direction où Rogue et Narcissa avaient disparu.

- Je pense... murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour le directeur. Je pense que ma mère l'aimait beaucoup. Sinon elle n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour lui.

- C'est vrai.

- Je crois que beaucoup de choses vont changer à partir de maintenant.

- Harry, ne te fais quand même pas trop d'illusions à propos de Severus. Il se pourrait que tu sois déçu.

Il hocha la tête, mais en son fort intérieur, il se promit qu'il allait essayer. Pour Lily.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Il reste un petit épilogue à cette histoire. Il sera posté en fin de semaine.**

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

_**Loufoca**_


	7. Le début

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Et voici la fin de cette histoire, commencée il y a quatre ans dans "La Pensine"! Quand je l'ai commencée, je n'imaginais vraiment pas mettre autant de temps avant de la finir. J'ai l'impression que mon style a changé quasiment à chaque chapitre, tellement j'ai écrit de choses entre temps.**

**Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, juste le temps de dire que les spoilers, le rating et les remerciements à ma Lupinette n'ont pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre.**

**Bon amusement!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Exeter**

**Epilogue: Le début**

Le premier cours de potions de la rentrée avait pour sujet une potion de guérison. Comme d'habitude, Harry peinait pour la préparation et les critiques de Rogue pleuvaient sur les élèves.

En vérité, Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en la présence du professeur après les évènements d'Exeter. Il essayait vainement de détecter un changement dans son attitude, mais il était toujours aussi sarcastique et injuste envers les Gryffondor.

- Harry! chuchota Hermione. Arrête de remuer cette potion! Tu vas tout faire exploser!

Le jeune homme revint au présent et constata effectivement que son chaudron bouillonnait dangereusement.

- Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça!

Il tenta vainement de contrôler la réaction qui se passait dans le liquide, mais rien n'y fit. Une déflagration gigantesque projeta toute sa potion au plafond et l'éclaboussa, ainsi que les élèves les plus proches. Avec horreur, il constata que Rogue lui-même avait reçu une grande part du liquide verdâtre.

La classe se tut, attendant la deuxième explosion, celle du professeur, qui s'annonçait bien plus ravageuse que la première. Le visage de Rogue passa par toutes les couleurs possibles, puis il hoqueta:

- POTTER! RETENUE!

Mortifié, Harry s'empressa de hocher la tête et commença à nettoyer ses dégâts. Rien n'avait changé: il était toujours nul en potions et Rogue le détestait toujours autant. Dumbledore avait raison.

Le cours se finit dans le calme. Harry fut le premier à quitter la salle pour fuir le regard coléreux de Rogue, qui lui avait soufflé un "ce soir, huit heures" pour sa retenue.

Le reste de la journée fut tendu pour Harry. Il s'attendait au pire pour sa retenue. Quand huit heures sonnèrent, il se retrouva devant la porte des cachots avec une vague envie de vomir, et une envie de déguerpir qui, elle, était beaucoup moins vague.

- Entrez! tonna Rogue.

- Professeur? articula Harry avec peine.

Rogue le regarda entrer dans la pièce, assis confortablement à son bureau. Lorsque Harry arriva à sa hauteur, il sortit sa baguette. Le jeune homme déglutit, en ce demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais le professeur agita seulement sa baguette pour faire apparaître une recette au tableau noir.

- Vous avez deux heures, Potter. Et tachez de ne pas tout faire exploser cette fois-ci!

- Monsieur? fit Harry, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

Severus se massa les tempes, comme s'il était soudain très fatigué.

- Je vous demande de refaire cette potion, Potter! C'est si difficile à comprendre pour votre neurone unique?

- Mais... pourquoi?

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il empoigna une plume et de l'encre rouge, et commença à corriger la copie qui se trouvait devant lui, à grand renforts de ratures.

- Il me semble, dit-il enfin d'un ton froid, que la potion de guérison est un sujet crucial pour l'examen d'admission à la formation d'Auror. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir un zéro, j'imagine.

Harry comprit enfin le message. Bien sûr, la situation ne pouvait pas changer comme cela, bien sûr il y avait toujours une bonne part de haine des deux côtés. Mais ils pouvaient au moins essayer de tenter un compromis.

- Merci... Monsieur.

C'était un début.

* * *

**Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment terminé! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, que vous soyez un ancien lecteur ou un nouveau.**

**N'oubliez pas la review! Je sais que ça prend du temps, mais ça me plairait vraiment d'avoir les avis des lecteurs "fantômes" qui rajoutent mes histoires à leurs favoris sans me laisser leurs impressions.**

**Sur ce, je clos définitivement cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt!**

_**Loufoca**_


End file.
